Two world, one path
by Joide's KB 4ever
Summary: Botan was a ferry girl of Reikai, Youko Kurama was the legendary thief of Makai, two person live into two different world transported to a place that they never thought to exist, where diff. creatures live together. It's a YoukoBotan fic.
1. Unexpected entrance

TWO WORLD ONE PATH

By

Joide's KB4ever

Disclamer: I don't own Yu-yu Hakusho !

A/N: Well this is my new fic. Hope you like it, the setting of the place in this story is all my imagination, a place where all creature can live together. By the way sorry for some of the foul words I'm going to use.

Chapter 1: "Unexpected Entrance"

"Oh that's great, just great, what now Botan? You're really idiot Botan! Why did you let that spirit outsmarted you? Damn it! You already done it twice, now you did it again, Enma-sama will send you to the place of punishment!" Botan use all the word she knew to curse herself.

&&&&&&

When Botan was ferrying a spirit actually not just an ordinary spirit but a forest spirit (Have you watched Princess Mononoke! I bet you do, forest spirit is the guardian spirit of the forest, he,he,he! I don't know if guardian spirit can be ferried, just concluded it could be, that's what Botan doing now). It somehow find a way for Botan to be distracted by something else and use it as an opportunity to freed itself from Botan and now Botan was in makai desperate to find it back. She was sure the forest spirit flew somewhere in makai. Botan can't return to reikai without it, she must find that spirit no matter what, Enma-sama already warned her before, not another mistake or she will be put in the place they called torture (Koenma was not Botan's employer, ' ', only Enma - "no son" got it!)

&&&&&&

As she continues her search deep in the makai forest, she ends up in front of an old ruin. Curiously she studies it carefully from outside. Its look like an old opening emerges from the ground, the side around the entrance was adorned with different ancient writings that Botan couldn't figure out and it was chanted with wards. As she traced every single symbol carved on the entrance, her eyes got widen when she focuses her two amethyst orbs on a symbol that is very familiar to her. "Why is the symbol of Reikai palace here in this ruin". By just then, the forest spirit past by her and went through the ruins' entrance, Botan blinked her eyes twice, "hey! That's the spirit I'm after." She immediately materialize her oar, aiming to follow the spirit inside when she remember something, she halted and silence herself for a deep thought." Would this ruin allow me to pass through and if it would, am I willing to risk my life just to fetch a spirit? What if there's a monster inside and eat me and even my soul can't escape, I will be trap in there for all eternity. But on a second thought" she paused. "If I will return to reikai now without the spirit, Enma-sama surely will put me to torture, and Kami knows what it feels like to be in that place ". By just imagining it, it sent shiver in her spine. "Okay then, I thinks there's no alternative to this matter." She inhaled some air to gained courage then emits some of her ki and will her oar to go through the warded entrance. Botan manage to pass through or so I say the ruins permits her to pass through. _'That's a relief'_ Botan thought. "Okay! It's time for business. I'll show you spirit, I will get my hands on you!" Then she flew inside. When Botan disappeared into the darkness, the ruins' entrance closed, not allowing another creature to go inside.

&&&&&&

"That was easy." Youko smirked. As he took the mysterious stone from it's case like hand. "I thought going inside this ruins will make some challenge and I even felt strong energy from inside then again maybe it's only my imagination."

&&&&&&

Youko Kurama was wandering around the makai forest. He was really bored; he wants some action, some fun. Then he felt something strange, something with a strong energy not so far from his location. He took his pace toward the energy and found an old ruin. "I never thought there is such thing exists, deep in the makai forest." His eyebrows went to a knot when he felt some familiar ki coming from inside the ruins. "What would a reikais do here and what they are guarding inside?" He contemplated for a while then a knowing look and a wicked smile across his gorgeous feature. "If that's the case, there is a very important treasure inside. I must get it!" With that he silently went toward the entrance and with no sweat he manages to go through the ward.

&&&&&&

Using his thieving ability, he manages to avoid all traps and guards without being spotted. He reached the very end of the ruins where he saw a stone place in the very center of the room. He took it and examines it with his observant eyes. He held the stone up just above his head. "What would be so special about this stone, its look like an ordinary jewel I collected from all the makai lords?" But the thought that the reikai people guarding it well makes him more curious. Then a light hit the stone that make his eyes dazzled. He dropped the stone but it didn't touch the ground. "What was that all about?" As he cleared his eyes, he went looking for the stone on the ground for he was aware that he had dropped it. But instead on the floor he found it back to its original place in the middle of the room. "How did it get there?" He question most likely to himself

As he carefully moves again toward the stone, taking his attention not to step or touch the trap set around the stone. Someone ran into him causing him to lose his balance and step on one of the trap. An arrows came rushing from no where toward the kitsune ready to strike him to death but because Youko was fast and alert he had able to dodge it all gracefully. "Damn!" He curses under his breath. '_Now they will know someone intrudes. But my plants will keep them busy for a while, but first.'_ He gaze around to face whoever this creature that made his work a mess, he swear he'll make it suffer that it would wish that it never be born on the first place. As he look around and set his eyes on the ground where he found the creature, he immediately summons his rose whip and ready to slash the creature in front of him when it gazes upward. "Oh!" youko only manage to say when he beholds the woman before him looking straight into his eyes.

"Ouch!" Botan cried out. Her hand automatically flew toward the aching part of her body. "Great! I have all the luck I need for today!"

Botan after manage to survive from all the trapped she encountered, finally spotted the thing, the very reason she was suffering like hell. She saw it went inside a spacious place like a room. As she enters the room a bright light caught her eyes causing her to shot it tightly, still moving fast on her oar. As she slightly open her eyes, still blurred. She crushed into someone sending her, butt first on the floor.

"Oh! I really need break after this." Still caressing her painful butt when she remembers the man she bumped with. She glances upward when she felt someone stop in front of her. She gasped an air when their eyes met. '_How beautiful those eyes he has, yet it so mysterious_'. She can't explain why but she felt so drawn to those eyes, to those deep gazes. '_Bootttttaaaannnn!'_ Someone scream from her mind. '_Fix yourself right this instances!_' She instantly jerked upward only to twitch and slightly bit her lips, preventing herself from screaming as she felt a sudden sprout of pain from her aching butt. She knows now that she was deeply blushing.

Youko who silently looking at the woman, dress in a pink kimono, blue locks that is tied into a higher ponytail, had a small heart shape innocent face, with a cheek that is rosy, cute little nose, red lips that seems so soft and sweet and amethyst eyes that speaks all the emotions contrary to his own eyes that shows nothing but coldness. Transform his weapon back to its original form, as a rose. He already shifted to plan B on how to punish this lovely onna that caught his eyes. He smirked from the ideas he is forming now into his head. He took his pace closer to the onna only to be amazed from what the onna next action. He saw her jerked upward to a stand, bit slightly her lower lips, and blushed from something. This action of her only makes youko want to carry out his plan of punishment immediately. On a blinked of an eye, he instantly came face to face with Botan who only look at him with a confuse expression. His arms held forward to wrap around Botan's waist but to stop when he heard an approaching footstep. He groans disappointedly. _'They manage to get rid of my plants in just a manner of few minutes, so, they are not lousy soldiers after all. I think this have to wait'._ He momentarily left Botan for a quite few seconds and appear again in front of her, only this time with the stone safely kept inside his clothes.

"Oh! By the way onna follow me." He ordered and takes off

"W-w-what?" Botan inquired dazed from what is happening around her.

"Follow me, that is, if you value your life." Youko said while looking at Botan over his shoulder. He smirked and leaved the dumbfounded Botan behind.

"I don't under- hey! Wait up." Though confuse she materialize her oar and follow youko.

"So? Why are we moving this fast?" Botan asked youko making her best to follow his fast movement

"They're just behind us." Youko answered

"What? Who's just behind us?" Botan look around and was totally shocked when there really some men who are chasing them but what makes her more shocked is when she recognized who they were. "Oh my, they are the class A soldier of reikai, what the hell they're doing here and chasing us?" Botan voiced out.

'_Class A soldier ha! So, that's make sense.'_

"So, tell me why they're chasing us!"

"I took something from them." Youko answered coolly

"You took? Why did you do that? Now look what you have done."

Youko smirked from the onna's lack of idea of who he was. "Because I'm Youko"

"You-ko?" Botan made a mental look at the demon beside her. He has a very frigid expression; a mysterious golden eyes, silver hair, fox ears and tails, and he was clad in a white clothes. His name instantly registered in botan's head. _'His Youko, Youko Kurama'_ "You are Youko Kurama!"

"I thought you will never figure it out."

"Oh no I'm doom! What did I done to deserve this trouble. I'm just an ordinary ferry girl who wants to please her employer and do my job at best and now where am I, running from my own people beside a demon! Oooooohhhhh!" Botan really pissed off. "This is your entire fault, you thief! I hope you have a way of plan to get us out of here!"

Youko's ears twitched from what Botan just called him. "I think you deserve all the credit of blaming onna."

"Me? And what did I done to have all the blame?"

"Remember you bumped at me, causing them to know there's an intruder inside. And yes! I have a plan to get myself out of here and you're not a part of it ONNA!" Youko glance at Botan a wicked smile on his face.

"How... You're rude, selfish, ungentle man! Cold-hearted! You are nothing but a damn fox! I swear if I died in here, I'll wait for you in h-..." Youko cut her off.

"Hey! That's what really I am, I'm Youko Kurama remember! Cunning, wise, cold hearted, a THIEF!" He laughed, he was really amused on how furious the onna to him. "But on the second thought" he glances back at Botan. "I could willingly help you but of course not free, I am a thief so I need something in return."

"What it is then, I'll do anything!" Botan said still quite furious at the fox.

"You'll do anything, are you sure about that?" Youko grinning at her, then travel his golden eyes hungrily from the wholeness of Botan.

"I told you I-" Botan stop when she recognized what that look Youko gave to her meant. "YOUKO, you Hentaiiiiii!"

Youko laughed even more. "What did I do now, my onna? I think you're the one that have a thing for me."

"You are insane you know what! And I'm not your onna, remember that! grrrrrrrr!..." '_The nerve of this man to even think about that'_

"Okay! If that's what you want my ferry girl." Youko, a playful smile still written on his face, focus now his attention back in front. "We are near the entrance." He said

Botan face lit up. "We do!" She asked excitedly already forgotten how angry she was before to the fox.

Youko nodded. "After we turned right, the entrance will be visible."

"Oh! Great I'm so happy, I thought Kami forsaken me." They reached the end of the way, as they turned right they made a sudden halt, Botan's mouth hang open and sharply glare at the fox. "Are you playing to me Youko, where is the entrance, all that I can see was nothing but a dead end! Are you sure we run the right way?"

"Yes! I'm positive." He pointed at the plant he planted as he entered the ruins. "That's the evidence."

"But where is the entrance of this ruins go?" Botan said desperately

"I don't know." Youko answered coldly, he narrowed his eyes, as footsteps can be heard coming closer and closer to them.

Botan who don't know what to do, her knees were trembling and she feeling tired from the chase, dismounted from her oar and went behind youko to hide herself. Unaware of pressing her body against Youko's back.

Despite of their situation, Youko groan as he felt Botan's warm body. "Do you know what you are doing to me my onna?"

"W-what?" Botan was confused looking at the kitsune over his shoulder.

Youko smirked, facing now Botan, his gaze focus on Botan's parted red lips. "Very well, I'll grant your wish."

"W-what are you sa----" Botan's eyes got widen as she felt Youko's lips on hers. _'Oh gosh, he's kissing me!'_ Botan screamed in her mind. _'He's my first kissed. What shall I do, should I stop him? But I like what he's doing now! What was this feeling, is this, what a kiss do to you, is this why ningens always kissing, oh! I'm so confuse.'_ Botan felt her knees trembled more and she's weakening even faster. Her hands flew around Youko's neck to support her body from falling.

That's her mistake for Youko only deepen the kissed, still aware of the footsteps fast approaching. His tongue entered her mouth playing wildly with Botan's own tongue. He groans delightfully. He is enjoying her sweet taste. If only they're not in this situation Youko will make the kiss longer. He hesitantly pulled away from Botan. He waits for her to open her eyes and as she did he flashed her, his sweet smile.

Botan was a bit disappointed when Youko pulled away from her. She open her eyes and look at him who also looking at her. Botan blinked her eyes as she saw Youko gave her a sweet smile. She couldn't believe that a cold-hearted demon such as Youko himself capable of giving such a smile. Then she eyed him as youko turned his back on her, his face was again covered with a mask. Her gaze shifted from youko to the reikai soldiers that are now in front of them.

Youko now came face to face with the reikai's soldiers who were chasing them just a while ago. Botan was on his back. He smirked at them, summoning his weapon whip and positioning himself to a battle stance. "Take another step and your lives were over!" He warned them frigidly.

The reikai soldiers seem didn't take his warning seriously. They all take a step forward with a confident expression on their faces. Youko's eyes narrowed into thin and with one swift movement of his hands, almost half of the soldiers fell dead on the ground. The other soldiers left were shocked from what had just happen. They immediately took a step backward. Frighten can be seen in their faces. It is now Youko's turn to smile. "So, who's next?" The soldiers after going from terrible shocked has gain back their composure glancing at each other, they all withdraw their weapons and ready their selves into battle. _'This is what I'm waiting for, more action, more fun' Youko_ thought and took forward to meet his foes but before they could collide into battle. A strong light coming from Youko's clothes covered them all...

&?&

"This is interesting!"

Youko's voice made Botan to open up her eyes. Before her was Youko who's looking around his new surrounding curiously. Botan on the other hand was amaze, her, herself was looking around making a mental note and asking herself if she was been here before in this place. They are in the forest, the trees here have this very thick leaves and branches that is gigantic, not really normal, the animals, the birds, they are all like the size of a dinosaur, even the air was different, surely this not makai, even in reikai and especially not in ningenkai. When she makes sure that she didn't know the place she lightly tug Youko's clothes and look at him questionably.

"Don't asked me onna, me myself don't know what happen after we was covered with that light and for our current situation, I don't know where we are." Youko answered her then took his pace forward.

"The name is Botan, thank you for asking and where do you think you're going?"

"Wandering around, if you want, you can come and if you don't want to, then suit yourself." He leaved.

"Oooohh! He is getting on my nerve, he's back again to his old ways." Botan step forward following Youko from behind.

Youko and Botan after a quite long distance of walking finally reached a town. They enter. The town was quite beautiful not much different from the town in ningenkai. From the side walks there's the presence of different business like restaurant, bakeshop, jewelry shop, apartment for rent, groceries stores. There were also a mini park, hotels, movie house, pubs, and the market place where almost all people were busy walking back and forth. Everything was normal except from the people who lived in there.

"Errrr! Youko I'm not seeing things aren't I. That man is an oni isn't it and that other man over there is a youkai, that is a reikais, that's a youkai also, again that is a reikais, and there's another oni, there I can see another youkai and that and that and that and the rest are ningens. What is really going on here? It seems as do they are living together in harmony. Hey! Youko are you listening, you're not taking this seriously."

Youko didn't even give any attention to Botan. His gaze was fixed on someone who caught his most interest than what Botan are babbling about, he leave Botan behind and follow the onna towards the market place.

"He's really impolite, leaving me behind. Now lets see what this kitsune getting at now, I just hope this was not trouble. If looks can kill, you are probably dead by now Youko!" Botan followed Youko in a sneaking manner.

Youko now was looking straight on the ningen onna a few distances ahead from him. She is beautiful, she has this perfect curve body, brown hair that is freely hangs over her shoulder, azured eyes and a cute face. But her beauty is not the one that caught Youko's attention but the jewelry she is wearing. He wanted to get his hand on it. So, he fastens his pace and after a while he is already talking to the onna.

"So, your name was Annia, that's a lovely name, it suits you."

The girl giggles from the kitsune's compliment. "Why, thank you so much Youko, your name also suits you."

"I know and I really proud of my name."

"Yeah, me too" The girl was really lost from the kitsune's firm gaze. She didn't notice when Youko took her necklace away from her neck. "So, ammm... Youko do you think you can drop by on our house."

"Well I really don't know, maybe I will try some-"

"Oh, there you are You-ko! I was looking all over for YOU!" Botan said mockingly while looking at the girl Youko was talking to.

"Oh, Botan I was looking for you too." Youko grinning at her "By the way this is Annia."

"Hello I'm Botan, You know what Annia, you are really lucky to meet Youko, and I think Youko is interested in you." Botan talking to Annia while giving Youko a side glance.

"You think so" the girl is now blushing.

"Yeeessss!" Botan making her answer exaggerated.

"Oh, I think I am really blushing, I'm so happy. Oh! Look at the time; I think I have to go. Nice meeting you two. Youko I hope you can drop by sometimes. Bye!" The girl started running.

"Bye! Annia, it's nice to meet you also. I hope you still feel alright after you get home!" Botan shouted doesn't care if Annia get the message. Then she faces Youko who keep silent beside her. "Youko, I think that was not very nice."

Youko grinned at her "So, you saw it." Youko throw the necklace into the air, catch it afterwards. "I can't help it, it's beautiful."

"What can I expect on you? You're Youko alright, can't keep your hands away from something that caught your eyes." Botan made a sighed

"Yeah, like you." Youko then look at Botan straight into the eyes "My Ferry girl."

"Will you cut that out Youko. I told you before that I'm not your ferry girl." She said though she was blushing.

"Okay then, my Botan!"

"Grrrrrrrr! You're really impossible; I don't believe I'm stock here in this strange place with you around Youko."

Youko smiled at her. "I think I'll going to love this place with you around my Botan!"

"Why do I have this feeling that I will not like it?"

"You'll do, I promised" then Youko lean forward to give Botan a quick peck on the lips.

'_I think I'll going to regret this'_ Botan thought


	2. Youko's wager

**TWO WORLD ONE PATH**

By

Joide's KB4ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho !

Previously on two world one path:

Youko and Botan were engulfed by a strange light and were transported to another world where every creature lives together. Little they know that this is just the start of their never-ending mishap adventures.

Chapter II: Youko's wager

"Youko, What the hell do you think you're doing?" Botan shouted. Her voice can be heard from afar where the morning fog still covering the street.

"Are you blind, of course I'm sleeping, what do you think I'm doing?" Youko groaned.

"Yes I can see that, but what are you doing on the bed beside me" She intensely asked.

Youko look at Botan as if she had grown another head. "Did you hit you're head this morning?" He asked, there's an amusement on his eyes.

Botan gave him a blank stare before she shook her head twice. "Why did you ask?"

"Are all ferry girls doesn't know what a bed for or is it just you, aren't bed use for lying down to sleep?" He smirks at her.

Botan eyes got wide. _What this man wanted to show that I'm stupid _She thought trying her best to calm down. "Of course I know that, in fact I know every single use of it"

"Every single use of it" Youko smiled at her slyly causing her to furiously blushed. "Then why asked of what I'm doing on the bed"

"Didn't you hear what I said; I said, what are you doing on the bed beside me, on the bed beside me, BESIDE ME! Did you get the point?"

"What's wrong with that?" Youko said disinterest of what Botan was trying to point out.

"Arrggg..." She groaned out of frustration. "I can't believe this, he so, he so insensitive, can't he even care of what others may feel, I'm so dead with this youkai, I can't believe I'm with him, what people said about him is not a lie after all, oh why oh why did kami-sama forsaken me, what did I do wrong, what did I..."

"Will you stop that nonsense talk you are saying, you know I'm starting to think that I'm with a crazy woman" Youko said stopping Botan with her continues babbling.

"Then why are you being insensible and not understanding my point" Botan said shouting at him.

"Of course I understand it perfectly, you are saying what I'm doing here on the bed beside you and I'm asking you once more what is wrong with me sleeping beside you, can't you even share a bed?" Youko still calmly answered then shrugged his shoulder.

"You don't understand at all!"

"What is it then?"

Botan now are upset she really wanted to smack Youko on the head very badly with her oar. "I'm trying to point out is..." She heaved first then she continue "I'm a woman and you are a man and we're not a couple that is sleeping on one bed is unethical" Then letting out a frustrated sighed she asked him "Now you understand?"

Youko nodded his head knowingly.

_Finally, at last _she thought

"But there is nothing wrong with that"

Botan jaw has dropped _is he insane?_

"I'm used to sleep with women, in fact they are the one who throws their selves at me and they will love to switch places with you, you should be proud" He said smiling very slyly at her.

"I'm not like them and why should I be proud?"

"Because once in your life time you able to sleep beside Youko Kurama that's it"

"Well I'm not" she plainly said making Youko smile, an idea overwhelming his entire self.

"Then you want me to make you feel proud?" He then started to move closer to Botan who in turn begin to move backward.

"Youko what are you trying to do?" She asked nervously for Youko is so close to her now and if she won't move back she don't know what he will do to her, though she has a little hint but she try to shake it off.

"Trying to make you feel proud" He move even closer to her, he can smell her anxiety and he's enjoying it, his playful nature is starting to take over of him.

"Stop Youko, I'm warning you, don't you dare come any closer to me" Botan had stopped moving now, she's already at the edge of the bed and if she move she'll fell out of the bed but to her horror Youko still advancing toward her and it seems that he has no intention of stopping. "Yo-youko?" She gulped nervously.

"What? Don't you want to know...what I'm about to do to you?" He smiled menacingly at her and closes even more the little gap between them. Botan started to shake, she doesn't like what's happening between them most especially when Youko slowly close his eyes, she don't know what to react, should she close her eyes as well or just keep her eyes shut open and wait for the inevitable. She choose the former, as she's about to close her eyes, Youko suddenly snap open his golden eyes sparkling with mischief and do the much unexpected thing he'll do.

"BOOOOOOOOO!" Botan was startled causing her hands to slip off of the edge of the bed and funnily falls down toward the waiting floor. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...you are so funny I can't believe you fall for that one" Youko's shoulders were shaking tremendously from laughing so much. On the other hand Botan who just recover from her initial shock abruptly stand up, she brushed away the invincible dust on her pink kimono and angrily face the still laughing Youko.

"Youuuuu...that's not funny!" Botan snapped at him.

"But it does, it actually does" He still chuckling.

"What's so funny...I warning you...stop laughing or I swear I'll hit you with my oar" She materialized her oar to prove to Youko that she was dead serious.

"Are you threatening me now my Botan?" He lay down on the bed comfortably with his legs crossed and hands on the back of his head and looked at her amusingly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you are really full of something, you know, you are the only one who can humor me this much" Then he laughed again this time much harder.

Botan began to be irritated to youko's laughter suddenly swing her oar towards the uncaring Youko but to her disappointment he just dodge it with ease. "No luck, try again" He grinned at her. Botan groan and swing her oar again at him. As expected he just dodged it again easily. "You're too slow, is that all you have"

"I hate you! I won't stop until I'll get even with you"

"That's my girl, full of will and determination"

"Stop that, I said stop making fun of me" She throws another swing of oar at him and then and then who in turn just dodged and dodged.

"But my Botan I'm enjoying this, I never had this fun before" He laughed as he dodged another of Botan's careless attack.

"I am not your Botan and I'm not a clown" She hit him again and he just dodged. They are starting to make a noise that everyone who past by on their room wonders what they are doing inside.

"I'll have you now Youko, there are no escape"

Botan had managed to lure Youko at the corner of the room where she was sure that he has no place to run. She readies herself to strike him very hard but she frown when she noticed the filthy smile he was giving her. "What are you...?" And before she could even finished what she wanted to ask or before she could react she found her self pinned on the wall with him too closed to her, her oar was thrown a meter away from them. "What do you think you are doing to me?" She managed to ask while looking at him on the eyes. Youko didn't reply but instead he carried Botan bridal style toward the bed. "Youko?" still no answer; he carefully laid Botan on the bed and him on top of her.

Youko nuzzled comfortably at Botan's neck that sends shivers to her entire body. For a few moments there she let herself laid on the bed with him on top of her really doing nothing. Still confused of Youko's behavior Botan couldn't do anything but stare bewildered at the ceiling above them and silently with full awareness observe his next movement. She felt his body slightly rock against her until it became persistent. Botan narrowed her eyes at her conclusion she can perfectly guessed what's to happen next and she's damn right when she heard sounds emanating from Youko. He is laughing again but this time she doubted it if she knows the real reason, maybe because of her... again. And she was again irritated.

"For once will you quit laughing?"

Youko stared at the pouting Ferry girl underneath him. "I can't help it, it so much fun" His laughing golden eyes matched the light of his mood. "Can't you find it to be that much fun?"

"fun?" She asked him

"Ah hah, fun" he nodded his head.

Botan succumbed to a deep thought then upon analyzing everything her smile began to appear on her lips.She looked at Youko who was grinning at her. Then both of them started to burst into laughter heartily. As there laughter had died down, Youko intently stared at Botan. His one hand move upward to cares Botan's rosy cheeks that automatically made Botan to stared back at him unblinkingly. Botan take note of Youko's golden eyes go to soften and she likes what she sees.

"I had so much fun Botan, I hadn't had this fun for so long"

"Well I guess you owe me one" She smiled at him.

"Then I have to repay you now" Youko grinned at her mischievously, making her smile nervously and her heart to pump faster.

"H-how do you intent - Mmmmppph?" Not letting her to finish her sentence, Youko kissed her fully on the lips. Botan has no choice but to accept the kiss he is giving to her for she was still pinned underneath him and could hardly move with his weight.

"By hunting our food for breakfast" He said after the kissed has ended. "Stay here while I get our food, I won't be long" He pulled away from her and he was on the door in an instant, leaving the still dazed girl in the name of Botan on the bed.

Botan looking at the ceiling asked herself "Now what?" She gave a heavy sighed. "Guess I'm stuck with him" She shook her head; with a smile plastered on her face she turned her attention toward the door. She will wait for him; he did promise her a breakfast right. But she has to take a refreshing bath first. She only wished she'd be finished before he retuned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Youko started to go down stairs, their rented room or more to say 'free room' was on the fifth floor. Upon reaching the ground floor Youko wander his eyes to the people who were already up. _They are early birds! _He thought. Casually he took his pace toward the front door; he plans to haunt food at the forest, they pass by yesterday, for their breakfast. As he near the entrance he spotted the man on the counter, the owner of the inn, the one who gave them the free room upon seeing Botan behind him. He frowns upon remembering their conversation.

&&&&&&& **FLASHBACK**&&&&&&&

"Hey! Young lad"

Youko's head turned to the voice calling. His eyes were narrowed toward him for a few seconds then it replace with a questioning look directed to the middle age man calling.

"Yes, you" He added

"What?" He asked him coldly.

"It's getting dark, why don't you rent a place to sleep for tonight?"

"I don't need any, I can manage on my own" He turned back at him and started walking.

"But where do you intent to sleep, it's pretty cold outside during the night"

"I'm not a weakling, don't you compare me with your kinds" His rudely replied to him.

"But –"The man was interrupted by a soft voice coming from behind the young lad he is talking to and upon seeing the girl, his eyes began to widen with shock.

"I think he is right; I can already feel the night breeze" Botan directed her gazed to youko who in turn focus his two golden eyes on her.

"It's no problem, I can keep us warm for tonight" He said

Botan pouted at him. "And where we going to sleep, from my knowledge of you, you'd prepare the forest"

Youko nodded at her. She groaned.

"Let's go" He said then started to walked

"But" Botan tried to protest but she too had started to walk behind Youko.

"Wait young lad, I-I change my mind I'll give to you the room for free" The middle aged man shouted so that he can get their attention again. Automatically Youko and Botan halted and face back the old man, with the latter who look very pleased and the former with an unbearable suspicious look written on his handsome face.

"Really" Botan exclaimed. :"Do you really mean that sir, you're going to give the room to us for free?" The man nodded his head with a smile. Botan took her pace back where the man stood and gratefully reached out her hands to his one hand enclosing it between her hands. "Thank you sir, you're really too kind"

"Oh, it's really nothing sweetie, I'm glad to help" He puts his other free hand above botan's hand and fondly still with a smile he patted it gently like a father will do to his daughter.

"So, why is the sudden change of a heart?" Youko said, startling the two. He was there in an instant by their side without them even noticing. His suspicious stare never wavered a bit. He took Botan's arm and gently pulled her out of the man's reached and places her behind him. "What's the catch?" he added in.

"Young lad, like what I said it's really nothing" He smiled knowingly from the way the lad protecting the girl. "And I just can't let a young, beautiful and innocent angel like her sleep outside and suffered from cold cause by the night breeze and most especially I can't allow the angel to sleep at the forest where I know that dangerous animals lurking around" He paused and look at the two youngsters in front of him then slightly bowed at them gesturing that he really welcome the two in his inn. "I know the two of you must be really worn out from your early escapades, so follow me and I'll show you two your room."

Whatever the man are selling his not going to buy it. He's about to turned down his so called humble offer to them but Botan nudged him by the side.

"Oh, come on Youko, don't be rude, besides the kind sir was just being nice to us, so at least show him the proper respect and gratitude" After saying that Botan followed the man inside.

Youko's eyes followed Botan's retreating form inside the inn. _It's too suspicious _He thought, and then he too decided to walk toward the inn.

&&&&&& **END OF FLASHBACK** &&&&&&&

Youko slightly shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Whatever this man's plotting_ He shrugged his shoulder _I'll just have to be always on my guard_ He started to walk outside the main door when the owner, the man at the counter spotted him.

"Hey good morning young lad, so where are you going this early?"

Youko hesitated first before he answered. "Hunting for food"

"Hunting" There's an amusement in his voice when he said the words. And then he laughed. Making youko to narrowed his eyes at him. "Sorry about that, ahem" he cleared his throat "So, the angel is awake and She's already hungry?"

'_Angel?'_ He thought. "Yes, that's why I'm going to haunt, is there any problem with that?" He said then he turned to leaved.

"Wait young lad, there's no need of you to haunt" Youko turned his attention back at the man behind the counter. "Your foods are also free"

""

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Botan had just finished her bath and it makes her comfortable and relaxed, all that swinging her oar and trying to hit Youko did send her muscle to ache. She was humming a song she could barely remember where she heard, so she just shrugged her shoulders and focus on something else more on drying her long sky blue wet hair. She was also glad that Youko was still not there for she was sure that if Youko saw her in this condition, wearing only robe to cover up her self, that doesn't even reach her knee only the half length of her thigh, showing her long ivory colored legs, she will not hear the end of his teasing. Botan walked toward the bed where she laid her kimono, casually stare at it first before a sighed left her then decided to put it on. She was two minutes done, her hair was tied again to its usual ponytail, her kimono was securely place and she was sitting on the bed waiting for Youko to return. And before she knew it she was starting to miss the kitsune.

'_He was just twenty minutes out then I already missing him, how is that so?'_ Botan think for a few seconds '_well I guess I am starting to like him or maybe I'm already was' _she smiled. '_Yeah, I liked him' _She admitted. These realizations gave her happiness and trouble too. '_But what if he was just playing with me, he did tell me he was used to be with different women'_ She sighed. _'These thinking making me daze, I wanted to trust him and doubted him on the same time, I guess I should drop this subject, yeah that's the proper thing to do, then what to do?'_ She pouted and gets a little irritated to her self. "Arrrg... I like him, I like him, I know I do, I really like him" She said out loud. Her musing to her self was interrupted when the door burst open and on the door there stood Youko with plates on both hands that were full of different foods. She stood on her feet with her jaw slightly dropped.

"Where did you get those?" She asked him

And before he could answer her, she adds in another question. "Did you steal those foods?"

"No" He bluntly answered.

"Then where...?" Out of no where the owner of the inn appeared on their door steps followed by some waiters who like Youko carrying plates of foods by their hands and other carrying drinks.

"Oh, good morning angel, did you sleep well last night?" The owner of the inn directed the question to Botan.

"Yes sir, the room is so comfortable and the bed was so soft, so I sleep well, scratch this morning nuisances though" She said then glance at Youko who just smirks and shrugged his shoulder as if he didn't get Botan's underlying statement.

"Is there something happen this morning?" the inn owner asked.

"Oh, please don't mind my last statement, I really enjoy my stay here, kind sir" She said with a sheepish smile on her face.

"I'm glad, oh by the way; hope you'll like the food I'll serve"

"But it is too much sir, how - I thank you very much" She bowed her head

"It is nothing, it is the least I can do for all the blessing I receive" He said with the smile. "I should leave now, hope you'll enjoy your meal" Then he started to leave the two but before he close the door he said something that makes them frown in confusion "Oh by the way, I loved to thank you angel, you are really a lucky star" Then he finally closed the door living the two stare at the closing door.

"What exactly I did?" Botan asked Youko still looking bewildered at the door.

"Beats me" He answered back. "Drop it and let's eat, I'm starving"

"Yeah" She cheered in reply.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Youko and Botan had left the inn a while ago. They did promise the inn owner, who was too busy to entertain them but polite enough to give them a moment, that they will be back. The owner wave them goodbye and thank them again more particularly Botan to the reason that they don't know and probably they don't intent to know, before he went back to entertained another guess. The inns sure do have a lot of guess than usual, wonders why.

"So, where are we going?"

"-"

"Err... what are we going to do, do you have plans for today?" Botan asked again.

"-"... Still no answer came from the kitsune, making Botan annoyed.

"Nice talking Youko, I hope you are enjoying yourself" A sudden gush of wind blow towards them then a piece of paper smack at Botan covering her face. "Hey what's this... mmmmm a tournament? How nice" She said and tossed the paper aside then continues her stride ahead.

Youko picked up the tossed piece of paper and silently reads it. _'A tournament, this is just great!'_ He wanders his eyes downward then his eyes widen upon seeing what the prize was. Below draws on the piece of paper, he saw a stone that is too familiar to him, the stone that those reikai soldiers were guarding. _'Come to think of it when Botan and I came here I already don't have it anymore, maybe someone had picked it up, well then it's time to bring it back to its rightful owners'_ he grinned _'I'll love this place after all' _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Good day sir, what can I do to you?" The man in the counter asked him.

"I want to join the tournament" He said directly.

"Oh, one moment please" The man search for something then handed Youko a piece of paper with so many blanks on it. Youko stare at the piece of paper blankly, he don't know what to do with it. As if reading his mind the man answered his unasked question. "You have to fill up the paper sir" Youko's ears twitched

"You do it" He said to the man and handed back the paper. The man at the counter sighed. He's been doing this since when this tournament had been announced. After asking Youko so many questions that receive an answer with a vague yes and no, I don't care about that, forget it, never mind, why should I and the long annoying silence with a glare coming from the kitsune, the man give up. The only thing that the man gets from Youko was his name 'Youko Kurama". After that useless question and answer thing, the man gave Youko another paper.

"What's this for?" He asked

"Requirements" He answered back. Youko glared at the man. "Err... sir in able for you to completely join the tournament you must give something in return" He explain.

"You mean I need a wager"

The man nodded "Something like a treasure that would value an island or money worth $$& and..." He was interrupted by a female voice.

"Youko there you are, what are you doing" Botan asked youko with interest. Upon seeing the girl, the ningen man at the counter gasped and mouthed one word that youko heard clearly.

"An angel" He suddenly place his hands on his mouth in attempt to stop his self. Youko's ears twitched and his grinned became wider upon seeing the ningen man's reaction to Botan. Then an idea hit him.

"Alright, I have my wager" He said

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"YOUKO, YOU NUMBSKULL, BLOCKHEAD, UNCARING, COLD-HEARTED THIEF, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Youko twitched from Botan's high pitch voice directed to him. They are currently staying in one room reserved for the players of the tournament, he as the player and Botan as his wager. Botan was been pacing back and forth while bickering over and over about her being a wager to this 'stupid tournament' and that she doesn't deserved this treatment and she's doing this for almost one hour, making Youko felt dizzy and most probably making him deaf. But he held his mouth shout and let her released her frustration.

"I CAN'T BELIEVED YOU MADE ME AS A WAGER"

Youko tried his best to block all his senses especially his hearing senses, he tried to focused on something else like how to defeat all his opponent in just one swift movement, how will he enjoy this tournament and...

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME YOUKO?" Botan reached out for his ears and shouted directly to it. Instinctively Youko snatched his ears away from botan, shaking his head many times in attempt to lessen the dizziness he felt.

"What do you think you're doing, are you making me deaf" Youko gritted his teeth suppressing himself from shouting and losing his cool demeanor.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO ASK YOU THAT, WHAT YOU THINK YOUR DOING MAKING ME AS YOUR OWN WAGER."

"Botan I – "

"YOU"RE NUTS, DON"T YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME IF YOU LOSS IN THE BATTLE"

"Just let me – "

"AND FOR A MEANTIME I THOUGHT THAT I COULD TRUST YOU"

"Great... finish..." Youko sighed and just look dumbfounded at the very furious girl in front of him.

"BUT NO, YOU MADE ME AS YOUR WAGER AND PUT ME TO TROUBLE"

"Botan will you just listened to me for a – "

"WHAT?"

Youko sighed _'At least I get her attention now' _He thought. "Alright, you have the reasoned to be angry, but don't you think you are just wasting your precious energy from something that can't be change anymore?"

Botan jaw suddenly dropped and looked at Youko as if she wanted to eat him alive. "Are you telling me to rejoice, sit and relaxed and just wait until someone fetched and tell me the he owns me now and that I don't have any slight right to myself?"

"No"

"What is it then?"

"No, it won't happen because I won't loss in this tournament" He said without breaking eye contact with Botan.

"What makes you think you're not?"

Youko smiled at her before he answered "Because I'm Youko"

"So should I be assured with that fact?"

"Botan – "

"Yeah, I know you are Youko Kurama, the known legendary thief, cunning wise, swift..."

"The one and only"

"And stupid" Youko frown at Botan, they started to have a staring contest only to be disturbed by someone who knock on their door and nervously picked his head.

"Ummm... Mr. Youko Kurama, you should proceed now to the arena, your fight will begin soon." Youko nodded at him then the man left the two inside.

Youko cast one glance at Botan then he started for the door. "Well aren't you coming Botan... you should come and cheered for me... besides you are my wager after all" He said with a smirks and turned his back toward the arena.

Botan counted to ten before she follows Youko outside. She was a good three meters away from him and she was casting death glare at youko's back. _'If looks could only kill' _she thought. Then she suddenly halted remembering her mussing to herself a while ago. _'Ohhhhh... scratch the 'I like him thing' I hate him... yes now I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him'_ She continued to chant this words until she reached the arena where Youko's first battle will begin.

* * *

A/N: At last I finished the second chapter, it's been long since I update this story, sorry about that guys.

Well I would like to thanks all the people who will read this chapter in advance.

And also the one who reviewed my 1st chapter of the 'Two world one path' thank you very much.

**Animegirl007 – **Thank you for reviewing...

A special thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter of 'Light from darkness'

**Heartluv – **I'm starting the next chapter of the Light from darkness and sorry for me being lazy to update soon but I'll try to update it sooner. Thanks for the review.

**Animegirl007 – **Thanks for reviewing my 'light from darkness' and don't worry about Botan and the guys, she'll remember them soon.

**Grdiang31 – **oi thank you very much, yeah I scanned my story and I found that you're right I didn't put any quotation mark in every speech, gees it took too long for me to noticed, Hhheheheh... Thank you really... I appreciate it... a really lot.


	3. On d’ 3rd day

**TWO WORLD ONE PATH**

By

Joide's KB4ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho ()

Recap on two world one path:

Youko had decided to enter the tournament and he finds out that he needs to bet something precious in joining the tournament, so he make Botan as his own wager making her go really mad at him and almost wanting to kill him with her glares... Well he did manage to enter the tournament and he's about to fight his first opponent.

**Chapter III: On d' 3rd day**

'_I never felt so relieve even before, now that I'm here watching the magical sceneries before my eyes, the water so calm and yet so tempting I wonder what it feels like to submerged myself into the water, must be so refreshing I chuckled to myself Great now I'm talking, but who can blamed me the place is so captivating, with that sparkle glow illuminating the place coming from those weird plants making the surrounding magical, wonders if Youko knows the name of the plant, no doubt, must remind myself to asked him about that well... that is if... I turned my head on my right, taking a glance at a peaceful sleeping form besides me, I chuckled yet again. I wonder when you'll going to wake-up, or if you will ever be... of course he would and then he will give me that old same smirk and playful smile he always wears... but maybe after he... ahh forget that... I hope he won't... yeah right as if it will ever happen, once he get up... he will...a hopeless wish... but then again as I stared at him now, his handsome face with that stoic... err.. No. calm face I can't help to hope that maybe just maybe he will shrug it off as if nothing happen...""!... Arrg... who I'm fooling... with that change, he will be uproar and search this entire forest for that thingy. I sighed and focused my attention on the view ahead. What exactly brought us here in the first placed. I mused. Oh yeah that stupid tournament... and that long chased... this is your entire fault after all Youko. I shook my head slightly and then positioned my self comfortably beside him while I reminisced my so called nightmare. _

&

& &

& & & &

& & & & &

& & &

**1st Day**

"Oh that conceited jerk, I swear if he loss this fight over that flirt demon-ness, I'll kill him my self, the nerve of him to flirt" Botan fumed angrily, sitting almost silently and trying desperately to not march on the stage and smack Youko on the head very hardly.

She was currently watching Youko's fight against a youkai, a woman to be exact, who is now smiling seductively at Youko who in turn returning the gesture, making Botan's blood to boil even more. _'How dare he, I'm gonna kill you, Youko, you just wait' _

"Hey there sweet angel, want a have some fun with ..."

TWACK... T...T!

Youko smirks at the sight. It is the fifth time that someone approached Botan and ended up soaring on the sky. He wonders how's the girl able to do it, hitting those demons with her oar and send them flying a good distance away from her. He chuckled so lightly almost unnoticeable.

'_She's so agitated; bet I'm one of the reason'_

"Seems your slave, was full of spirit and hyperactive, hmmm... more so I say in rage" The youkai said with a sly smile, brushing her long wavy greenish hair seductively.

Youko irked his brow but said nothing just stare at the woman youkai in front.

"But you see, she is kind a pretty and very young... not good for you if you ask me"

Again Youko raise one brow. "And why is that?"

The woman giggles. "I can guess perfectly that she's inexperience... very naïve when in comes to intimate things... very boring I can say... and what you need is someone with lots of experience..." She said showing all of her asset to Youko by posing very seductively.

Youko smiled slyly at her then travel his gaze, up and down her curvaceous body. "You're saying..."

"My name is Morrile, and I'm saying that what you need was me, sexy, beautiful, and strong and more importantly have an experience... I'm much tasteful than..." She glances at Botan's direction as if mocking her. "Than your pretty little, fragile slave over there..."

"Enlighten me more" Youko smirked leaning his weight on one leg, standing lazily while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I'd be honored to" She said walking sexily towards Youko when she is a good distance away from him she gingerly put her arms around Youko's neck, interlacing her fingers. "Why don't you ditch the girl and you'll have me all the way you want"

"Then it would mean I'll loss the game" He said encircling his arms around the youkai pulling her closer to him.

"But you'll have me" she whispered looking dreamily at Youko's golden eyes.

"I think I'll consider that" Bringing the woman more closely to him, a toothy grin can show up on his face

The crowds were getting wild. Some audience cheered for them to continue on what they're doing, some were announcing that they stop the charade and just focus on fighting.

"WHAT THE HELL THE TWO OF YOU ARE DOING, STOP THE SHOW AND START FIGHTING!" One audience said aloud.

"OW, YOU SHUT UP THERE; IT'S NOT ALWAYS THAT WE CAN SEE SOME DISPLAY... YOU TWO DOWN THERE CONTINUE ON WHAT YOU'RE DOING" Countered the others.

"I think they liked what we are doing... what you say if we do some more intimately" Saying that the Youkai leaned forward taking Youko's head closer to her.

"I like that"

"YOUKO, DON'T YOU DARE LET THAT FLIRT BITCH TO KISS YOU AND DITCH ME LIKE THAT, OR I SWEAR TO KILL YOU MYSELF!" Botan shouted but being ignored.

The uproar of the audiences blown to its core, the arena is rocking due to continues stamping of feet, the shouting increasing, and the atmosphere are getting hotter every seconds, everyone seems let go of their wildest side, shouting... stamping of feet... cooing ... it continues and getting even worst... well of course until... ...!

Blazing, fiery, burning, glaring, raging amethyst eyes got in the picture... A demon or two were soaring on the air and an oar flying on the sky? ("...") Well... it's spinning like a boomerang zooming toward the two silhouettes on the stage... then...

THUD! "..."

BLOG! T...T

PLAK!

The next thing happen, obviously every uproar, shouting, crying, stamping... sweep into silent... the only noise that can be heard was the droop breath of the audience and the twirling sound coming from the spinning oar returning to the hands of its owner who caught it with ease. Every one are gawking at the smirking girl who place the oar on her shoulder as if handling a baseball bat, the girl's face can be shown with proud smug looking happily at what she had done. The audience looks at the girl then to the people on the stage, where the two unconscious demons are currently lying on the stage covering a semi-conscious demon-ness while Youko stood smirking and slightly scratching his bump head. Then turn their gazes back to the glaring girl, back to the stage, to the girl... stage... girl...stage...girl... before a thunderous cheered erupted.

Botan was startled by the sudden outburst coming from the audiences, and much more surprise when they start cheering for her.

"WAY TO GO ANGEL"

"NICE AIM"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"BE MY GIRL!"

Youko chuckled, shaking his head, he turn his head to look at the girl who always amuse him for everything she'd do. Botan's face was now covered with flushed making Youko want to go down the stage and sweep her off her feet and take the girl to his arm. As if feeling his stare Botan raise her head, locking her amethyst eyes to his golden orbs for a moment before she glared at him, stick her tongue out at him and sit back comfortably to her previous sit. Cheering of the audience still linger at the background.

'_You amuse me again, My Botan, wonder what shall I do to you after I had my hands on you, probably to tease you more'_ He grinned more likely to himself. _'This bump you gave me still hurts though'_ bringing himself out from his thought he walked slowly toward the still laying body of his opponent and two poor demons.

He kneeled down beside her and whispered to her. "Seems my pretty little fragile slave gave you the taste of your own medicine, you did underestimate her, am I right" Youko chuckled when the woman just groaned and raise his one brow when the woman slowly with uneasiness sat up and throws her self at him.

"I don't care... what about we just forget that it ever happen and continue where we're we before being interrupted, shall we" The woman look dazedly at Youko and then leaned forward trying to catch Youko's lips.

"Do you think me as a fool woman?" Youko teased

"Of course not"

He smirked. "Any idea of who I am"

"You are Youko Kurama who else"

"What I am?"

"Huh?"

"What I am capable of?"

"I don't understand... what are you talking about?"

"What are you?"

"What, I really don't understand?"

"Let me refresh your memory then"

"Youko lets stop this inquiry, and finish what we just started"

"I am... believe me I am"

The youkai smiled playfully at Youko. "Well I'm glad" She then pulled youko's head again to her but only to stop from what he said.

"You're the kind of demon who devours others energy through intimate contact, am I right?"

The playful smile on the youkai's lips instantly vanishes and as if it burns her, she quickly untangled herself away from Youko and makes a few steps backward.

"H-how did... WHAT!"

Youko laughed at this sudden outburst clearly not buying it. "Don't play minds with me woman, I know what you are. After you'd satisfied with your victims...you will release some venom stored in your body that eventually will kill your victims slowly..."

"But Youko I thought..."

"Did you honestly believe I'll fall for that old weak trick?"

Morrile heaved a great amount of air inside her body; she closed her eyes momentarily and upon opening them again, her eyes now glowed with much animosity. "I don't know how you found that out, you must really something... You see a while ago I'm planning to be generous to kill you without pain but since you know what I am..." The youkai smiled devilish at Youko. "I'll kill you very painfully that you will regret you reject my sweet offer"

"Really" Youko said while chuckling. "You are the second person who threatened me this day" He stole a glance at Botan who was sitting at the corner with a frown on her face.

"Don't mock me, prefer to die" And with that the youkai launch forward striking Youko with her twin blade. Youko just made a double back flipped and landed gracefully. Morrile tried to follow him but stopped abruptly. "I-I can't move" She hissed looking angrily at Youko. "What did you done to me?"

"You're saying..." Youko said trying to sound innocent

"WHAT DID YOU DONE TO ME"

"My plant" Youko pointed at the obvious. He walked closer to the woman and assesses her situation. The youkai's arms and legs were covered with vines gripping her tightly making her immobile. Youko snap his two fingers and the vines crawl up and covering her entire body saved the head. "Let me share to you some secret, you see, they have the same way of killing their prey as you do" He chuckled when his prey's eyes begun to wide.

"Let me go" She said making Youko to raise his brow.

"And why would I do that" Youko said looking seriously at the woman.

"Because... because you've won... I-I give up"

Youko look suspiciously at the woman before snapping his two fingers. The woman's body dropped to the ground shakily. Turning his back to the woman he started to live the stage. But before anyone can grasped what's really is happening, the youkai suddenly pulled herself up and lunged toward Youko.

"YOUKO" Botan called out warningly.

Before the woman can even get a closer distance at him, his plants had already engulfed the woman to their tight grip. "Tough luck woman, you wasted you're chance" Turning to the youkai he added "Did I mention to you what will happen when they are hungry" He chuckled again. His voice now was down into whispered "Coz you see, when they are, I don't have any more control over them once they have chosen their prey" Her eyes began to water. "And one more thing...You'll never be compared to her... she's perfect and smells so sweet while you're smell... so stink" With a final smirk he steps out the stage living his plant to deal with the torturing and killing...Once out of the stage, Botan ran towards him, she looks very worried, in fact there still tears remains in her beautiful eyes, which Youko gently wipe it off with his fingers.

"What, I won right?" He said with a grinned then passed by her toward their room. Botan gaze followed Youko's back then her eyes roamed at the stage.

"Yeah right, you've won" With a rejected sighed Botan headed straight to their room and before she enters, she heard the crowds burst again, cheering for Youko's victory.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later after the final battle ended, the announcer has announced the next fight that going to be held tomorrow. It was a fight to an end, they say, meaning to kill the enemy instead of just to defeat them. It was showed that almost all the fight was on Youko making Botan gawked at the screen unbelievingly and lift off the stage to shake the announcer out of its consciousness only to be held by Youko and drag her inside their room.

"Botan will you stop pacing, I'm getting dizzy at you" Youko said dejectedly at Botan who was pacing repeatedly at the small space of the room while him sitting at the couch lazily.

"Aren't you even worried about tomorrows' fight?"

"Mmmm... Why?"

Botan gawked at him. "Youko you listen to me, you have four consecutive fight tomorrow without even rest, and you are not worried at all, I can't believe you"

"And you are worried because...?"

"Because if you loss the fight that's surely my end, goodbye freedom, goodbye forever"

"Oh"

"Oooohhh, is that the only thing you can say"

"What you want me to say then?"

"Some... something to assure me that... that you won't be defeated and I will be a slave to no one, something like that"

"You have my word"

"Arrrgg... you are impossible... this is entirely your fault but why I'm the only one suffering"

'_Here we go again'_ He thought. "But I'm the one fighting"

"And I'm the wager" The two started to have a staring contest.

"Okay, okay" Youko said after a minute of staring at Botan "So you need something to assure yourself that I will won and that you'll be slave of no one?"

"Yes"

Youko smiled at her, a wicked one. "Let me think of it first"

"Youko, what is it you got in your mind, spit it out now" She said commandingly.

"If you really want me to win my every battle..." He paused.

"What?"

"I need something to boost me up, a reward"

"Boost you up... a reward!"

"Aha... something I would look forward at... on every game, and then I will make it sure that I will not loss any battle"

"And that would be...?"

"Oh... you are capable of giving it" He said giving Botan a sly smile

"Youkooo" Botan said with her voice low, her arms crossed in front of her chest and she is eyeing him glare-fully and commandingly. Youko stand up from his lazy sitting position and slowly went in front of Botan, both are facing each other.

"This" Without giving Botan time to react he reached out and trap her body against his, his mouth on hers savoring her taste. Pulling away from her, he looks at her blushing face with a smile. "A kiss, before and after my every battle, I will receive a kiss as my reward"

"Wha... WHAT!"

"That settled" He winked at her and playfully tap her nose, he then pulled her toward the bed. "Let's sleep now Botan, I kind an exhausted, I need a good rest for tomorrow and I will look forward for that kiss" He laid down on the bed pulling Botan with him.

TWACK

"Ouch, what's that for" Youko asked scratching his head with a bumped. He looks at Botan who has the oar on her hands.

"Tough chance mister, you are not going to sleep with me on the bed"

""

""

"We have talk about this before"

"Yeah but I didn't agree"

"And where do you want me to sleep?"

"Simple you sleep on the couch and I sleep on the bed"

"The couch, But Botan I'm not comfortable there and I need a good sleep to fight better tomorrow"

"Then I'll sleep on the couch and you on the bed" Botan started climbing down the bed but youko held her wrist.

'_I thought I could get through this time'_ he smiled inwardly "Okay, I'll sleep at the couch" with that said he timidly climb down the bed and settled himself comfortably on the couch.

"Good night Youko, have a pleasant sleep" Botan cooed

"Goodnight to you too, my wager and don't you forget my kiss tomorrow I'll be looking forward for it" He throws the teasing back. Botan groaned and snatched a pillow throwing it at him. She heard him chuckled. She shook her head a little, a smile grace her lips before she succumb to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&

**2nd Day**

"Good day to all of you audiences, I officially announce that the second day of the tournament will begin, fighters ready yourselves for the fight to the end" The announcer said aloud bringing uproar from the audiences. All of the fighters came out including Youko with Botan on his side. The crowd erupted, cheering for their chosen fighters. Some sided with Youko and some are not but the population composed most of the women cheered more loudly for Youko...!

Botan look everywhere, the loud cheering didn't help her a bit to ease her feeling in fact it bring more anxiousness inside of her. She fidget while looking around then her gaze landed at the smirking Youko on her side, wondering why he looks too confident even his fight is about to start.

"Ready yourself Botan" Youko suddenly said breaking Botan's reverie.

"Err... ready for what?" Botan gulfed looking at him worriedly. _'Oh please don't let him tell me that it's my last day of being free, I don't want to be hearing this' _She closes her eyes and bows her head.

"Prefer yourself for my rewards this won't take long"

'_Thank goodness' _she sighed with relief._ 'I really thought...oohh that was a relief... hey waits his reward?' _Botan's eyes suddenly burst open; she spun her head so fast at him, blinking several times as if he is a blurred vision to her. "Your rewards n-no wait, in here!" She laughed with uneasiness while backing away from him. "You must be joking right?" Youko just irked his brow at her; he reached out for her, she back away making Youko to frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong... I mean yes there's something wrong... your reward is the problem" She said while still backing away from him.

"My reward... we have talk about this last night and we have settled it, so what's the problem"

"No... Not your reward... I mean"

"Botan..."

"Don't start to be insensible again..." She said with a stamped of a foot "Youko look we are here... many people are here... I can't...not here, it's very... It's so embarrassing." Botan covered her face with her hands while shaking her head. Youko smiled knowingly at her.

"There's no need for you to be embarrass, I'm the one kissing you" Youko grinned widely.

"Airhead"

"I'm just stating the obvious" He said then he advance forward to hold her.

"Oh no... I'm not...not in front of this crowd" She sprinted away from him but Youko had caught her easily by her waist and force her to face him. By now they are gaining more and more attention from the crowd, all are paying attention to them, looking at the Youkai who held the girl in his arms with a toothy grinned on his face, to the girl who seems trying to explained something to him desperately. "Youko please not here"

"Not another word from you Botan" With a smug expression and naughtiness he leaned forward.

"But...Hmmmp" Everyone gawked at the scene...silence roamed once more... the men look awed at Youko while the women envy Botan. Youko pulled hesitantly away from Botan after that long passionate kissed he gave her, both are still gasping. "Must you have to kiss me in public?" Botan asked panting.

"I can't help it" He grinned and lightly squeeze botan's chin. "One down seven to go, be ready for that, I'll make this fight quick" Winking at her Youko sprinted away toward the stage where his first opponent is waiting.

Botan slump herself carelessly on the stone bench, not daring to take her gaze away from the retreating back of Youko. "What does he mean by making it quick...? Oh kami-sama what have I gotten myself into"

&&&

"What a show you have just made down there... a farewell kiss?" The youkai said mockingly. Youko shrugged his shoulder unaffectedly and smirks back at him.

"More so I say a victory kiss"

The Youkai frown "You think highly of yourself, you think you can beat me, sorry to disappoint you but the one losing this battle is you"

"No... I didn't think of it, I'm sure of it" He gave him another smirked of his own. The two fighters stare at each other, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Youko versus Rezul, begin the fight" At the sound of the announcer's voice Youko and Rezul begin to move, carrying out their plans of attack, sending their opponent to its last breathe.

&&&

"You are sure about it?" A highly proud voice asked to his companion.

"Yes sir... I make it sure that he will lost the fight"

"Hmmmm..."

"You see sir; I personally make it certain that he will be fighting the strongest ones and not only one opponent but four and that's a consecutive fights sire" The attendant said proud at his work.

"You better succeed; I want that girl for myself"

"Yes sir" He said then bowed at the higher rank man before him.

The two walked casually towards the arena and as they come nearer they heard the thunderous roar of the audience, when they reached the arena they heard the announcer voice declaring Youko's victory over his opponent. The attendant jaw dropped to the floor and an excessive sweat pouring out from his face.

"Soi was dead, Youko's the winner!" exclaimed by the announcer. The cheered from the audience dropped again to its peak, Youko's becoming one of the favorite fighters in the tournament. Those who despised him before now joining to cheered for him. The elite man turns to his servant asking for explanation.

"What's the meaning of this, I thought you said his opponent was strong, we are just few minutes late, and he won his first battle already?" The servant gulped hardly.

"Soi...soi is...is" He stammered "Supposed to be...his third opponent sir"

"Third...WHAT" The man shouted ragingly. The servant suddenly lowers his self to kneel in front of him.

"Master forgive me, I never expect him to be that strong but I promise you that after this next battle, he will fall"

"Then make sure of that or else you'll be the one who'd fall"

"Y-yes sir"

&&&

"Next fighter comes up on the ring..." The announcer said then a large built came out from the shadows, he is a dark looking man, much bigger than Youko in terms of height, he has that bulky muscle, and he appear dangerous and scary, with him is a huge metal hammer which he carry by only one hand with ease. He climbs up the stage and faces his opponent Youko without hesitation and no fear could be mark on his face only that look that will says confident and victory. The audience cheers for him as he climbs up the stage expecting more thrill and a good fight between the two great fighters. "I present to you Azumo... fighters Begin the fight!"

"You are a good fighter and a great challenge to me Youko Kurama, you had beaten each of your opponents with less than 5 minutes, I'd never seen a fighter before killed so fiercely, but don't misunderstood me I'm not threatened by you, I'm just glad to find a warriors that can rival my own strength"

"Then what are you still standing for, stop talking and start acting"

"Impatient are we, in that case prepare yourself young lad"

Youko made a quick glance at Botan, as their eyes meet; he cast a grinning smile and a wink before returning his attention back at the battle at hand. Botan gasp at this, she suddenly felt uncomfortable. _'What that supposed to mean?'_

Youko dodge the first attempt attack of Azumo against him. He landed on two feet on the stage, calling for his infamous rose whip Youko return the favor. They started to throw attacks at each other. Youko managed to cut Azumo a few times making the latter furious.

Azumo being mad swing his weapon to the side forming a curve pattern movement. Youko jumps out of the way, he caught the head of the hammer on the air and use its momentum to swing his body giving his opponent flying kicks on the face from the side sending Azumo stumbling out of balance. Youko landed gracefully with a smirk on his face.

"Is that the best you can do, I thought you said I can rival your strength, where is it now?"

His opponent struggle to keep on balance, he look full of despise at Youko "The fight isn't finished yet, I will kill you and you'll regret of mocking me" Youko manage a silly grin at that. Azumo stand and lunged out at Youko full force. It so fast that no one was able to see what had happen. The only things that they are seeing now are dust covering the stage.

Botan watched with wide open amethyst eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat as the dust particles subside and there was no trace of Youko. _'Where is he, what happen to him?' _

Azumo laughed at his so called triumph "Bhahahhahahahaha, I have dusted you off with my particle smashed full force attack, with my attack nothing will remain of you but a dust, no blood, a single hair, nothing... bwahahahahahha, yes I have won, I'm the one left standing"

"You shouldn't be rejoicing and lowering your guard yet, especially when yours supposed to be dead opponent still alive and kicking" A lower but deep voice said at Azumo's back, making his heart to leap and sweat run from his forehead to his side of the jaw.

"You-you shouldn't be alive" He said his back still on Youko.

"But I am" Youko answer back

"Then you'll die this time" He quickly turned around and swing his hammer at Youko. Youko anticipated this action from him made an overhead jump vertically, still on air he made a motion twirl of his rose whip, caught by surprise of sudden events, Azumo can't help but to scream as lots of thorns cut and pierce his skin, he ended up tightly tied with Youko's thorny rose whip. He tried to struggle but the more he does the tighter the whip become.

"I believe your time are up" With that said Youko pull the whip off the body of his opponent and once more change back his rose whip into a rose then to a seed and calmly place the seed under his long silvery hair. The gasped of audience can be heard as Azumo's body burst with his blood and one by one, pieces by pieces Azumo's slice body drop on the stage. Silence roamed at the entire arena, audiences are paled and it's as like they have bitten their tongues. Even the announcer just stood stupidly at the corner side of the stage her eyes and mouth open wide, microphone dropped to her side.

Youko walk casually as if nothing happen, he went down the stage and strides, like the others, towards the shock Botan.

"You okay Botan?" that snap Botan from shock to reality.

"Err... Yes, I guess" Youko nodded at her response and gently held her hands with his.

"Let's go" Botan didn't say anything she just allowed Youko to guide her where ever he intend to bring her.

As the two vanished out of sight, the silent still lingered for a couple of minutes before reality and senses set in and Youko was been declared winner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wait!" Botan said hoarsely, she is catching her breathes.

"What?"

"I need a time out"

"We are just beginning Botan"

"Well, Mister I know it all, I don't know about you but I'm getting hypoxic (loss of oxygen) here, you kiss me as if you're sucking my life source away" The two was currently inside their given room. Youko demanding for his reward over his wins against his opponents pushes Botan on the bed unceremoniously and begin his claims.

"Botan... shut up"

"I will not- eeeeeeeemmmphh" Botan shouted inside Youko's mouth as he once again claimed her lips, but Youko being Youko take advantage of this he inserted his tongue inside Botan's mouth and started to played with her own, kissing her more passionately. Botan once again loss all sort of reasoning and quit struggling, she give in with Youko's demand and return the kiss with the same degree.

"You really taste sweet Botan" He buried his face at Botan's shoulder nuzzling the beautiful fragrance of her fine soft hair. "Smell sweet too, I really like you're smell and taste, I'll never be fed up with you" He then claimed her mouth once again with much more intensity, breaking Botan's defense and be charm to the feeling she's experiencing now. "4 to go Botan" He was about to kiss her again when a knock on the door was heard, much to Youko's annoyance but to Botan's relief. The knocking continues forcing Youko to open the door with a scowl on his face.

"What?"

The girl outside the door, jump from the sudden jerk of the door and from the look the seven footed man with a silvery hair was giving her.

"Err... Are you Youko Kurama?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

The girl bowed at him for respect. "I was sent here sir to accompany you..."

"Sorry I'm not interested" The girl blushed from what Youko implied statement. He was about to close the door when the girl before him talk again.

"Err... no sir, you don't understand, I'm not here because of that" Her blushed widens and she bowed her head "Ano... I'm here because my master order me to fetch you up and accompany you to him"

"Tell that master of yours, If he wants to talk to me then he should come by here and not the other way around" He said smirking.

"My master said he wants a bargain sir"

"Botan" he said flatly

"Huh? Err...I-I don't know... that's the only thing he said to me to tell you sir, will you... come?" She asked hesitantly

"Who's this master of yours?"

"Ohh... I'm sorry... He's the one who held up this tournament sir... He is Master Kuno"

"Kuno..." Youko nodded his head, he placed his pointed and thumb finger over his chin indicating that he is thinking. "So, he has that stone" He said most to himself than to the girl.

"Stone?" the girl frowns a bit then lit up "Ohh... you are talking about that beautiful crystal gem, of course my master has it, and so you will come sir" The girl has that wistful look on her face.

Youko look at her for a moment and purposely nodded his head. "Wait here for a moment" In a dash Youko shut the door close, living the girl to blink bewildered outside. "Botan, I need to... ummm... what?" Youko came face to face with the snickering Botan's face.

"Bargain...Botan...crystal gem... what's that all about"

"It's nothing to worry about Botan" He gave a smiled but Botan knowing Youko didn't buy it.

"What's up with it" She said demandingly

"Nothing" He said with finality. "I need to go for a walk, stay here" He hinted the end of every argument. He walked out the door and shut it close leaving Botan fuming angrily at him.

"That conceited jerk, I'll get him someday" With that she throws herself on the bed. After two minutes or so she heard a soft knock on the door. Still being annoyed at Youko she dismissed that thought of opening the door for him. _'As if I care if he sleeps outside, he said to himself, he's strong, surely there's no harm will come and hurt him' _But the knocking didn't stop. _'He is really getting on my nerve, let him tire his self from knocking I won't open the door'_ The knocking continued only this time harder and louder making Botan to become rage even more. _'What does this man want?'_

"Okay, okay I'll open the door; gees haven't you heard of a word waiting"

Botan unlocked the door and swung it with force greeting her visitors on the other side of the door.

"What do you want...?"

&&&

Youko with the girl reach a large heavy looking door, she tapped gently on the door in a rhythm, as for Youko who intently listen to it give a knowing look that he hides perfectly behind his plain mask, after her tapping ended another faint tapped was heard at the other side of the door before the door swung open and welcome them in.

"Sir, my master will attend to you in a while, please be comfortable and have a sit, umm do you want something to drink sir if may I asked?" The girl asked politely receiving a slight glance from Youko who plopped his self on the couch, leg crossed, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"No"

"Umm... very well sir... j-just call me if you need any" The girl didn't move in her place as if waiting for any of his response. In return Youko nodded his head and gave her a faint smile making the girl blushed furiously. The girl bowed at him and turned around just quickly out of his vision of sight.

Youko focused his gazed at the other room at his left. He can heard voices inside, only one voices but it is talking to someone that he didn't hear. He smile slyly and leaned backward in a more comfortable position, he closed his eyes, he look just resting to other people outside, little they know that Youko already using his keen sensitive ears to listen to the conversation happening inside that room.

"_You did it... that's good... you done something right this time... yes... yes... treat her right...good...I'll be there in a few minutes... yeah... I have business to finish first... he's here... yeah... don't do anything to her... yeah wait for me... click!"_

Youko open his eyes as the door to his left open revealing a chubby looking man dressed in an elegant suit (that doesn't suited him at all, am I bad hahahaha, teaser) His face looks rough and he has a scar just below his left cheekbone, he is bald, and five feet tall.

"Ahh, Mister Youko Kurama, you have come I thought you will declined my little invitation, by the way my name is Atari, Atari Kuno"

"Will that impede your planned if I did" Youko said smirking hinting something.

The chubby man's eyes rounded a little, he recovered immediately but Youko have seen on it. "Not at all, what makes you say that?" He laughed loudly Youko can sensed his uneasiness but wise enough or evil enough to play with it.

"A typical answer of mine" He said grinning that somehow makes the chubby man relax a little. "So Mr. Kuno to whom I have the honor to be here in your precious slumber" Sarcasm can be heard in his voice

"Why not" The man sits himself in a single couch in front of Youko "Mr. Youko Kurama you became a great asset to us, you keep on winning and everyone was talking about how skillful your are and they are betting on you to the finals, surely I'm happy to welcome a great fighter and a future champion to one of my tournament" He laughed again good naturedly.

"I know how skillful I am, and me joining this tournament is no challenge at all" He said smirking

"Ah, but you haven't meet all the stronger fighters that we have"

"There's no need, the result will be just the same"

Youko grin playfully while leaning back watching with slight amusement at the scornful look the chubby man wearing that he's trying to obstructed.

'_Stupid youkai, he thinks so much highly of himself'_ Mr. Kuno thought "Yes, yes you are a strong fighter, no doubt about that"

"I know" He smirked again and then he reverted back to his normal placid face. "What you really want, Mr. Kuno"

"So I have heard..." The chubby man said "You're not the type of a man who would like to waste time; you're so direct to the point Mr. Youko Kurama" The man smiled at Youko with silliness. "Well to tell you the truth, for me time is precious as well" Youko didn't say anything he just listen and look at the chubby man calmly "Let's go to business now, I know you enter this tournament to become famous, and to have power, everyone wants that and I can give it to you, everything that you want, will be yours, only with one condition..."

Youko had to smirk at that "I thought so... there's always a catch, what do you want?"

"A bargain"

Silence

"You can get all you want for..."

Silence

"For your wager, I want the girl"

Youko let out a smile.

&&&

"Yes sir...click" The man in black switch off his communication device then turn to face his companions. "Master said that we done a good work..."

"Yeah!" shouted by his cohorts

"He'll be heading here as soon as he gets rid of that kitsune..."

"Let me out of here, you all fecalith, I said let me out" A voice shouted angrily behind the confine room. All the men present look at the direction the voice came from then shrugged their shoulders.

"And one more thing master said that we must treat her properly" The boss said while pointing his thumb at the confine room.

"Err... boss what does Mr. Kuno wants with the girl?"

Another man inside the room answer for him "Oh come on buddy, I never thought your are that dimwit after all, of course what would a man wants with a girl that beautiful"

"Oh, you're saying..." The man grinned at his comrade and gives him a high five.

"Enough of that talk" The boss interfere "We are not to talk why master wants the girl all we have to do is watch for the girl and make sure that she won't escape, is that understood men?"

"Yes boss" His men answered back

"Good, now on to your position"

&&&

"My wager..." Youko said silently

"Yes... the girl... you can have all you want just give me the girl... you can be famous, powerful and rich all you have to do is to give the girl and ask"

"All I have to do is to give 'my girl' and ask..."

"Yes...yes, the girl and ask" The chubby man looks eagerly at Youko who still speak unclearly about for something.

"To give and asked..." The man makes a face at Youko's incoherent behavior. _'Darn what's wrong with this youkai, why he keeps on repeating everything I said a while ago?' _

"Yes Mr. Youko, you need to ask me what you want in return for your wager" He said with controlled voice _'Answer now, idiot, I'm becoming impatient'_ He keep his jovial facade.

Youko smirks at the man who failed miserably to hide his irritation at him. _'A little more push, this is interesting'_ he chuckled inwardly "So I need to ask you something...?"

"Err... y-yes, w-what do you want to ask Mister Youko?" Mr. Kuno gave a force smile this time.

Youko keep quiet and pondered, Mr. Kuno keep his gaze at him and give his undivided attention at what's Youko going to asked and then "Are you afraid of me?" His reply, Mr. Kuno fell from the couch anime style.

"Not that!" He shouted at Youko's face upon getting on his feet, Youko remain stoic, The man heaved an air to calm his self and sit back facing Youko again "Ahem... excuse my rudeness Mr. Youko, what I want to say is, of course not, why would I be afraid of you when I still have lots of stronger fighters that you haven't meet yet" He then laughed to hide his uneasiness of the topic.

Youko shrugged his shoulder "I want to see the stone then"

"Stone...?" The chubby man asked bewildered. "Stone...stone...stone" he murmur repeatedly "Ah yes...you mean the crystal gem"

"If that what you called it, then yes"

"The crystal gem for the girl..." Mr. Kuno said hesitantly, Youko narrowed his eyes on him making him to gulp. "Of course, of course, f-follow me, this way"

Mr. Kuno lead Youko to a narrow hall way, the floor is cover with a soft red carpet and it is slightly lit up by a several small lamp hanging on the wall. The walk is complicated by Y and T-junction interchanging. Youko remain silent and followed behind. It takes them almost 30 minutes to reach their destined place.

"Ah, here we are Mr. Youko, behind this door is where I place the crystal gem, do you want to go inside?" Mr. Kuno turns his back at Youko when the latter nodded, he places a copper key onto the keyhole, the door creak, and Mr. Kuno pushes the door to open it widely for them. He motioned for Youko to enter first. Youko scanned the area with his keen eyes, he locate what he's looking for in the middle of the room place in a stone holder, he walked towards it but stop when he heard Mr. Kuno's voice "Ah yes I forgot, did I mention to you that I made a few copy of that" Youko spun around facing Mr. Kuno's smirking face, his both hands holding the door's knob "By the way, Have fun" and with a last silly smile he shut the door close.

Youko from his both side appeared at least 20 bulky looking men and demon, they are all smirking darkly at him. Youko just remain motionless from where he is stood, his arms are placed on his sides, and his face is the same placid mask.

"Well, well, well, so this is Youko Kurama that everyone were talking about, he's not that tough looking at all, he's just a girlish looking boy"

"Hehehehehe" They all laughed except Youko who remain quiet and bored.

"Are you here to fight or you are just going to compliment me, I don't need a bunch of baka to add to my list of admirer" Youko stated with mockingly seriousness.

One man snorts "Man, this one is so proud of his self"

"Well, after we're finished at him, he won't be able to recognize himself"

"Or he won't be because he's already dead"

"Hahahahahaha, that's a good one"

"Okay men, let's finished this off, the sooner we get rid of him the sooner we get paid"

"Or laid" One man commented, making the others laughed again.

"Yeah, go beat him now men" And they all launch at Youko simultaneously

'_For once I agree to someone's friendly message...'_ Youko thought and grinned cruelly he continues "To have fun" He then lashed out his advancing opponent with one swift motion of his rose whip.

&&&

CRASH!

A broken wooden chair can be seen on the floor of a well lighted room, not far from behind the chair is a girl with a light baby blue hair and amethyst orbs panting so heavily.

"Arghh this is hopeless, I can't escape like this; I must think of another way out ... but what?" Exhausted she dropped herself in a sitting position on the floor; he knees are pulled closer to her chest, arms around it and forehead rested on her knees, she is rocking herself back and forth and mumbling over and over.

"I have to get out of here"

"I have to get out of here"

"I have to..."

"I have to..."

"But how...?"

"How on earth I'm able to get out of here?

"Youko--- where are you when I need you, you stupid kitsune"

"Who need him anyway... yeah right I need him now"

"As if he cares if anything happens to me"

"He needs me, I'm still his wager... he can't continue on joining that stupid tournament if he had no bargain to..." She paused, as soon the word bargain left her tongue her eyes widen.

"Wait--- b-bargain" flashes of memory started to flooded her head

**FLASHBACK...**

"_My master said he wants a bargain sir"_

"_Botan"_

_&_

_&_

_&_

"_So, he has that stone"_

"_Stone...?" "Ohh... you are talking about that beautiful crystal gem, of course my master has it"_

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

"Arggh..." Botan bolted upward so suddenly that she feels her world spin a little "That's it, if I find out that Youko has something to do with this, I'll make him pay, big time" She shouted alone angrily, looking around she tries to find something to displace her angry with, spotting the broken chair she grabbed it and throw it so strong towards the door.

On the same time the doors swung open, hitting the unfortunate person square on the forehead he let out a cry and a thud. The man found unconscious on the ground, eyes swirling.

"Eeck...!" Botan let out a surprised yelp she doesn't expecting the door would open hitting someone in the end "Sorry... I don't meant it to... it was an acci-"She paused _'Wait the minute, why am I apologizing'_ She thought "That's serves you right, dumb ass" She shouted.

"M-master ... master Kuno, what happen, is it hurt?" The man in black ask stupidly

BONK!

"Do you need to ask, what do you expect?" The offended man hit his stupid companion on the head. He struggle to stand and force the dizziness out of his head. He leaved his glare from the man beside him and gaze to the young beautiful girl inside the room, he still outside the door.

"What a nice greetings you give me, my dear" The chubby man who known to be the mastermind of the tournament, Atari Kuno, smile maliciously at Botan.

Instinctively Botan wrapped her arms around her chest and grimaced at the sick looking man in front of her.

"What do you want with me Mr. whoever you are?" Botan spat

"Ah yes, my name is Atari Kuno, but you can call me by my name my dear, Atari" He walked closer to her

"Yeah right, what you want with me" She said while backing away

Kuno frown at her attempt to distance herself from him "Don't be afraid my dear, I won't hurt you"

"Who said being afraid, I'm not afraid of you" As to prove her word Botan stood erect from where she's standing, cross her arms in front of her and look at him stubbornly.

"That's what I like for a girl" The chubby man chuckled being amused. He stop his advancing toward her five feet away from where she stood not daring to go any closer for the girl eyeing him dangerously.

"You still didn't answer my question"

"Ah yes, about that..." He paused to contemplate then started again "You see... your friend... what was his name again...?"

Botan frown from the way he addresses Youko in a 'past tense' but answer nevertheless "Youko Kurama"

"Ah yes, Youko Kurama ..." The man nodded his head and walk towards where a single bed was situated, Botan's eyes follows his every move, he plopped down on the bed, he gazed upward meeting her narrowed eyes. "Have gave you to me"

Silence

Botan had no reaction. Her face was blank, avoid of any emotion, knowing he won't get any reply from the girl he continue. "He gave you to me for power and richness" He said matter-of-factly, still Botan said nothing she was in inner conflict.

'_Youko not like that'_

'_Richness may be but power- I don't know'_

'_Youko is a proud person but then again... oh it so hopeless, I don't know Youko that well'_

"Ahem" Kuno coughed to get her attention. "To prove you my point he choose the crystal gem over you"

"Crystal gem...?"

"A-ha" He nodded

"Where is he now?" Botan asked silently

Kuno stood up and pace toward the girl "I know you hated him now, I for my self didn't expect him to turn you over to me that easy, but don't worry, he was gone now, I already dispatched him to hell for you" He is now stood an arm away from Botan.

Botan was about to reply when a familiar chuckled stop her. Her gaze past on Mr. Kuno's shoulder into a silhouetted at the door, her eyes began to widen with recognition.

"Talking on me in the past, that's interesting" A baritone voice said afterwards

Mr. kuno turns around facing an amused looking Kitsune leaning on the doorframe. His eyes also widens with shock and fear. His body began to tremble and face was covered with cold sweat.

"You- you how did you escape...?" Mr. Kuno pointed accusingly at Youko

Youko smirked. He used his back to push himself away from the doorframe and stride purposely at the two.

"Don't you come any closer, I-I am warning you"

Youko continue his pace

Mr. Kuno start to panic, he called for his guard frantically "Guard! Guard! Damn it where are they, guard...!" His voice echoing in the four corner wall of the room

Youko stop, his golden orbs gaze passes through Mr. Kuno's toward the quiet maiden behind. He lifts his left arms in the air to reach for the girl but someone is blocking his way.

"No you don't, she's mine now" The chubby man said, planting his two foot firmly on the ground in front of Youko shielding Botan from him.

Youko frown. The arm that hangs on the air was now used to shove away someone in the way. Youko had pushed Mr. Kuno on the side like he just hit a fly and the poor chubby man was thrown to the far away corner of the room hitting his back on the wall and lay unconscious on the ground, the second time around. TT;

Now facing Botan, he move closer to her, his hands on her shoulders while his forehead rested on her, grinning at her he said only two words.

"Miss me".

Her answer was the swinging of her oar at him, that he had dodge easily

Youko grinned "Yeah, you did missed me"

"Youko...!"

He gave her a smiled by lifting the corner of his lips then returning back to his placid facade.

"We have to leave now Botan but not until I give that man my little gift of appreciation"

Botan blinked

He moves to the unconscious man on the ground, he reached something in his silvery long hair, stooping down he tap his hands on the ground. Botan remain behind looking bewildered at what Youko is up to. Suddenly the ground crack creating a small hole and a plant sprout to life, it was a beautiful yellow flower. Youko bend down towards the plant and whisper something to it. Botan was about to ask Youko of what he was doing when he stand up and grabbed her wrist and they left the room, leaving an unconscious man on the ground and a plant with a command that need to be deliver.

&&&&&&&&&

"Youko..."

"Mmmm...?"

"Where are we going?"

Botan asked him for they are running for almost half an hour; they will stop for a moment then run again.

Youko looks back to Botan and think if he should tell her "I'm looking for something"

"Looking for what?"

"Something that belongs to me"

"Like what?" She insisted. They halted and Youko face her.

"I'm looking for the stone"

"Stone...?" Botan pondered it then realize what he said she back away from him angrily. "So Mr. Kuno is right you did gave me to him for that stone"

"I did not" He said casually

"You are..."

"Did not..."

"You did..."

"Did not..."

"Youdidyoudidyoudidyoudidyoudid...!" She said stubbornly

Youko sighed "Botan I did not"

"Then why are you looking for that..." Botan was interrupted when a flash of light caught her eyes "Is that what I think it is" She said then she materialize her oar and flew following the light.

Youko just follow Botan's retreating back with his keen eyes then sighed before taking off to follow her.

Youko had loss track of Botan and now sniffing the air to follow her scent. He found her inside a room, standing bewildered and looking around for something. He decided to approach her and asked her of what she is doing.

"Botan why did you left so suddenly?"

"It's strange..." She started

"Strange...what Botan...?"

"I saw it came in this room and now I can't find it" She said still looking around

"Saw what...?"

"The spirit, haven't you seen it, that strange light...?" This time Botan faces Youko looking at him as if she can find answer.

Youko glance down at Botan and then around the room, he caught something and started to grinned "No, but I think I saw something" He then left Botan side towards the object, Botan though a little confuse follow him.

Youko pick up the object and examine it "Yup, the real one" He said. Botan peek from Youko's shoulder and saw what it is he's holding.

"Is that what you are looking for Youko?"

Youko faces Botan and nodded at her smiling "Yup thanks to you I find it" He said teasingly.

Botan blink and blushed "Oh it's really nothing... actually it is just an accident"

"But still you able to find it" His teasing smile never wavered

"Stop that, you're embarrassing me... Don't think that I forgot what you did to me"

"Care to remind me Botan" He said advancing towards her.

"You owe me something"

"I think it's the other way around" Youko raise his hands to touch Botan's cheek.

Botan use her left hand to swat away Youko's reaching hand "You sold me to Mr. Kuno" She said accusingly.

Youko use his swatted hand to grab her wrist and pull her to him, trapping her little body under his embrace, he nuzzle at her neck sniffing her fragrance. "Botan I told you I didn't do that, he wants a bargain, he offers me power and richness in exchange of you, I didn't agree to any of it, I just asked to see the stone, he just assumes I did..." He paused _'Why am I explaining to her, because I wanted to' _He thought "Why do I have to choose if I can have both" He said smirking pulling a little away from Botan to see her face.

Botan still flushed look at Youko a little irritated at how proud he was to himself "Yeah right" She said with sarcasm then let a real smile on her face.

Youko grinned back and was to pull her again when they heard a voice and footsteps approaching.

"Hey over here, they must be here, hurry!" A voice shouting

"I think that's our clue to leave Botan" He then bent down to swipe off Botan's feet away from the ground carrying her bridal style then dash away in the opposite direction of the guard's voice.

&&&&&

"Let see" A girl with indigo shoulder length curly hair rolled her two round hazel eyes in concentration "I want it long, wavy long then it should be violet like mine...eww...we'll look so funny, erase that, erase, erase what about...red? Yes that seems perfect, oh I feel excited, what would he look like" The girl squeak with delight as she imagine more of her dream prince. "Okay, let's focus on the other hand; his eyes would be...my favorite gem...emerald, captivating emerald" She bounces up and down excitedly "Okay, okay of course he should be beautiful, no more than beautiful...he should be gorgeous, oh it's so perfect, I'm really is an artist" The girl continue to mused with herself "He is tall, and lean built with proper muscles in his body at the right places" With some more adjustment and changes she focus her eyes in front. "It is just so great, I'm ready now" Her eyes are on concentration, focusing a head to her target, which is waggling crazily. "Oi, totiff, stay still would you, we don't have all the day you know, and I don't want to miss so stay and don't move, I just need to concentrate and..." As if on cue the so called Totiff freed it self from its' tied up position to dash away saving its self from the mad girl. "Totiff come back here!"

&&&&&&

"Youko are they still following us" Botan whisper

"No, they have lost track of us" He replied back

"Then we are safe now, are we?"

"For the mean time but we have to find a place to stay its getting dark" Youko said while scanning the place.

"I'm so tired and hungry" She whined sliding down at the ground to a sitting position.

"After we find a place to stay here in the forest I'll hunt for food so stop whining and stand up Botan" Youko started to leave making Botan protesting to stand up on her feet to follow him.

"Youko you are so mean...woah!" She exclaimed then looks down to what she had caught on her hands. Staring at it, she found herself blinking at the little fellow on her hands; it is tiny as sized of a tennis ball, large round black eyes, white-pinkish soft fur and it has two cats like ears. "Oh it so cute" Botan lifted up the small animal in the air. "I wonder if you belong to someone maybe..." Botan haven't get the chance to complete her sentence because someone shouted followed by a bluish light coming towards her direction "Eck, what is that" Botan started to panic, she doesn't know what to do, so she just close her eyes and wait what will happen, all she know a warm feeling embraces her making her feel safe and secured.

Youko had heard Botan exclaimed and turn abruptly to her, his eyes widen when he saw a strange light coming towards her, not knowing what's gotten into him, he runs toward her and cover her body with his, he receive the full impact of the hit.

"Botan you okay" Youko asked wincing; he feels like his body is on fire.

Botan open her eyes and looks up "Y-Youko" She is shocked to know Youko had covered her away from harm "Yes I'm fine but why- oh Youko are you okay?" Botan is worried then she tried to peek over his shoulder for she had seen a movement and she saw a form of a child on the background. She wants to go after the retreating girl but stop by Youko.

Youko make an uneasy smile then fainted bringing them both to the ground, he's on top of her for she was not able to handle the sudden added weight from him. They remained like that for a whole two minutes before she decided to pull herself away under him. She checked him for bruises and other damage, finding none; she decided to find a safety place for them to stay.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

_A light groan brings me back to reality, I never noticed that I had fallen asleep, as I open my eyes dark already succumb to light, a warm rays touch upon the life forms on the land, the fresh morning dew still lingered around and that sweet song came from the wild life birds of the forest can be heard from afar, it is already morning, new day, new adventure to come. A slight movement and sudden groan makes me twist my head on my side where a handsome, hmmm... gorgeous fellow still laying on the ground, I move closer to him, leaning down expecting his reaction and waiting for his eyes to open up, I see how his brows knot in a V shape form, his lips to twitch slightly on the right corner of his lips, he's gaining consciousness and he's making me wait, I know he knows that I'm just right beside him and much more he knows that I'm leaning closer to him then why acting like that as if he doesn't know, I really hate his gut sometimes, well what happen next is the least expected I think to happen. He suddenly snapped open his two mystic orbs making me to widen my eyes in shock not because of what he do more so I say of what I see, pushing his advantage on my current lost in space, he pushed me back sending me to my back and him on top of me, the next thing that happen is the inevitable, he kissed me fully on my lips, entering and playing tug and war with my tongue, well I never say I don't like it, hell stupid if I don't like it. As he pushed away from me with that remarkably smile on his lips I remained looking at him. He then pushed himself to stand and gracefully walked towards the water. I looked at him strangely, my gaze at his back never waver, I waited and waited and...wait the minute...is he okay...I saw him stand with his two feet confidently and faces me with that smirk still on his face... making me wonder if Youko suddenly lost his senses but no I know he can see then why... where's the reaction... what's happening...Then as an answer to my question Youko's brows frown and he twisted his body facing the water again with that fast movement only he can managed...Youko gawked at the reflection he sees... I even saw him glance at his back then back to his front...And after a long, ear shrieking silence and a glaring contest to the water he slowly stand up... again facing me. His face was that off dark shaded, as if he wanted to kill somebody and his voice as he spoke send shivers to my entire body. _

"Botan"

"Yes..." I gulped "Youko"

"What happened?"

"Errr... There's really... nothing happen"

"Botan"

"No I mean...What happen is what you see"

"How is that?" He said narrowing his eyes at me

"Oh... What happen is what happen and what you see is what you see, so there's really nothing happen much but... what you see"

"Botan"

"Hai"

"Spill" he said commandingly

"A-Alright I tell you" I sighed deject fully

"There's this child, she's the one who throws that strange light towards us... well I tried to follow her but you suddenly collapsed and I can't lived you liked that so I just let the girl go and come to your aid and seems you're fine I let you rest, then am, ammm... minute by minute you change, your... woaahhhhhhh... Youko!"

_Before I knew it Youko carry me bridal style and start leaping on the tree hastily and expertly._

"Where are going to find her" He said before I can even ask a single word.

'_Oh please don't let him to find her' _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Yeah! I finish the third installment...heaved, heaved! So long for my standard...this is the longest of my chapter so far...I wonder about the later chapter ! Okay guyz what do you think of this chapter I wanted a feedback (Hehehehe, threatening am I, lolz, I'm just joking) but like what I said I need to know what you think of my story so far, criticism is accepted but pls... Don't be hard on me okay.

I just wanted to thanks all that readers who supported my last chapter they were:

**Crescentmoon-cat: **You reviewed twice, thank you so here I go again asking for forgiveness... (Hey it sounds so lame, hehheehhehe) really sorry for not updating soon, you know school stuff and all. By the way I'm glad you liked my idea of making Botan as Youko's wager, though I think I kind a cruel to her, well I'm just having fun (If she's here she will bonk me with her oar, ouchie) hehe ! Sorry I'm babbling. So here it goes my new chapter, I hope you'll like it too. Thanks again very much.

**Snowangels47: **Cool you say, that would mean very much, thanks for reviewing my fic though It took me too long to update this (Who can blame me school, school, school TT) never mind that hehehe, I hope you read this next chapter. Thanks again.

**Silverlining53: **Hey speechless are we, I'm glad that you loved it, Thank you, thank you, very, very much for reading and reviewing my fic. Hope you liked this next installment of mine.

**Heartluv: **Thank you for reviewing my fic again,I really appreciate it.Yeah I'm lazy and all hehehe sometimes such habits was hard to change but this time it take me too long to update because of me having loads of work in school. So here my next chapter hopes you like it. Thanks again

**Ellamoony**Hehehehehe... I wonder what's on that head of yours... Am I going to know it now since I didn't updated that sooner... have mercy on me please ! By the way thanks for leaving a review on my last chapter hope you read this one too. Thanks again.

**Animegirl007**Hehehe, sorry for not updating this fiction sooner, but let me tell you this, I will not give up on this fic though I might not update soon but I assure you all that I intent to finish both fic that I had started, Thanks again for the review and for boost of confidence. By the way I agreed at you Youko might be devilish in this fic well a bit because this story is not a darkfic more on adventure, funny moments, friendship and romance. I hope you'll like this chapter; it's long so it takes me a while to finish it. Thanks again.


	4. Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho

* * *

**TWO WORLD ONE PATH**

"**I WILL KILL THAT FOX!**" Mr. Kuno shouted enraged. He paced back and forth inside his spacious room. His arms were around his back.

Earlier when Mr. Kuno woke up from his fainting he found himself face to face with an exotic looking plant, it was a very beautiful flower with a yellow petals and it elicits a very enticing fragrance that Mr. Kuno can't help but to sniffed the air. Entrance by its beauty he reached out his right hand to touched its smooth petals, he laughed when the flower leaned in to his caress, enjoying petting the exotic flower he failed to noticed when it opens its razor teeth mouth and bite him, he even laughed crazily. To his eyes the flower was just licking his fingers. It never occurred to him on how peculiar it was for a plant to do that.

Luckily for him, one of his guards found him. Seeing his master's condition, he sliced the flower into two killing it instantly. Mr. Kuno blinked and for the first time he felt pain, when he raised his right hand and looked at it, his eyes rounded. An agonizing scream was heard afterwards.

"Master" One of his men entered snapping him from his spacious look, he kneeled before him. "He's already here"

Mr. Kuno nodded his head "Send him inside" He ordered

The man gave a final bow before exiting the room. After a few moments the door creaked open and a man in black entered.

"What do you want from me?" the man asked coldly.

Mr. Kuno observed the young man before he answered "I want you to kill someone" the man smirked "If you do" He gave a calculating glance at the man "You can have your sister back"

The smirked on the man's face disappeared and was replaced by a passive look "Who?"

"He is a very cunning fox, strong and clever" Mr. Kuno pause, he showed his right hand at the man "He was the one responsible for what happen to my right hand" He closed open his three digit hand, the index and the thumb fingers were missing "His name is Youko Kurama, I want him dead but don't harm the girl with him I want you to bring her to me alive and unscathed"

The man frown but didn't asked any question. "My servant will show you how he looks and the girl"

"I'll bring her to you" with that he disappeared.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Shadow**

* * *

Youko landed with ease from jumping up the tree to the ground even with a burden in his arms. They've been running or more like to say jumping from tree to tree continuously since dawn and it seems Youko don't have plan on stopping. He sniffed the morning air and will make his move again only to glance down at the girl tugging his robe. 

"What?" He barked irritated.

Botan pouted knotting her brows "I'm hungry" She demanded

"It has to wait" he said and proceeded to run again but groaned aloud when the girl tugged him again only this time she choose the hair that frame his face. "I said it has to wait or I will lose the scent" He glared hard at the girl.

Botan unfazed by the glare he sent glared back "No, I'm hungry, my stomach was rumbling and I am not like you who can ignore their hunger" She shouted.

Youko groaned irked at the girl's stubbornness dropped her on the bush unceremoniously.

"Hey" Botan called up trying to untangle herself from the bush branch. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving" He turned back "Go find yourselves your own food… We're walking different path from now on" He smirked and started to walked.

Botan's mouth hung open _'Is he serious?'_

He stopped and looked back, Botan closed her mouth, still with a smirked he said "Or you can follow me using your flying whatever stick, you're heavy after all, just don't expect me to acknowledge you though or that is if you can catch up" He turned and leave this time for real.

Botan blinked…

Blinked again…

Looked around and shiver…

'_Is this a joke?'_

'_No'_

'_No'_

'_He's leaving'_

'_HE'S LEAVING ME BEHIND WAAH!'_ Botan frantically released herself from the bush and stand up. She looked around and search for Youko with her eyes in case Youko was just playing a prank at her again but she see no silver haired with foxy ears Youkai… err… no this time it's red haired with very normal human ears guy wearing a white robe, in other words she see no Youko.

'_That… that… that jerk…!'_

"**FINE…!"**

"**LEAVE ME…!"**

"**WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAY…?"**

"**NOT ME FOR SURE…!"** She shouted raising her fisted hands in the air.

There was a squeaking sound and Botan duck under the bush "Youko you stupid" She sobs.

* * *

"That Botan" He murmured 

He was moving so fast that you can't see anything but felt a passing wind as he passed. Now that he doesn't need to worry about anything or anyone being suffocated by the heavy pressure of air as he run, he can move freely and search faster.

"Was really annoying me" He sniffed the air again. He shifted his direction to the east adding more speed to his already incredible speed. _'It doesn't matter I can always find another one'_ He smirked_ 'There are lots of beautiful maiden in this world and are willing to be with me, especially not stubborn, hard headed, fiery and vicious like her' _He nodded agreeing to his own thought while still aware of his surrounding.

'_Though they're not as beautiful as her'_ he nods again.

'_Not as sweet smelling as her'_ he gets another nod from his self.

'_Not as deliciously taste as her'_ he groaned but nods again.

'_And not as amusing as her'_ He halted and released some steam on the poor tree which was unfaithfully on his way with his infamous whip. _'Darn if only she didn't annoy me' _He froze and sniffed the air, a recognizable scent reach him, his long fangs showed as he smirked "Found you" He started running again.

He landed swiftly in front of a small cabin, surrounding it were a small garden with different variety of plants and flowers and also a small ponds in front with a bridge over it, you can easily assess that someone's at home even without the keen sense of smelling like him since there are smoke coming from the cabin. He crossed the bridge cautiously and with stealthy, reaching the front door he open it without knocking and well okay with a loud BLAG!

* * *

Author: Rude tsk! Tsk! What happen to being quiet and cautious? 

Youko: Shut up, you're the one who wrote me to do that!

Author: Ehehehe, yeah!

* * *

The woman in her late twenties, long dark brown hair, coffee brown eyes and fair complexion who are mixing some potions, looked up startled at his sudden grand entrance. Once her eyes landed at the intruder and able to examine his features, her eyes became dreamy and a flirty smile graces her lips. 

"What a handsome guy like you needed from me" She said bluntly

Youko frowns, his eyes searching around "I'm looking for a girl"

She quirked her eyebrows, throwing him a looked, a calculating one "And why you need this girl for?"

Youko became irritated at the woman said "She done something to me, call her" He demanded.

The woman smile "Why the big rushed?"

"Woman call her now" He growled

She ignored him and continued her flirty stunt "I know you came from a long distance, so why don't you sit down, have a tea and relax"

"No…"

"I'm Letty by the way"

"Call her"

"And yours?"

He didn't answer.

"Well?" she asked again.

Youko growled inwardly, he's trying to control his temper.

"Youko, Youko Kurama" He answered forcefully

The woman smile again, satisfied at getting her answer "There that's not hard right"

"Whatever" He mumbled

"Lina come over here please" A ten years old girl came bouncing inside the room, she was holding her little pet around her arms.

"Why did you call me for master?" She asked

Letty looked down at her small apprentice and smile "I think you have a customer"

"C- Customer… me… really…?" She asked excitedly

Letty nodded "Yes he's over there" She pointed at Youko who was leaning at the door frame just observing the two female as they converse.

Lina looked at Youko's directions, her eyes sparkling, imagine her first real customer, but her eyes widen when she recognize him. "Wha… how…?" She exclaimed. She run towards her master's back. "You find me?" She finished

"I have my ways" Youko answered calmly, he doesn't want to scare the girl more "So, how will I change back?" he asked straight to the point.

The girl writhe her clothes with her fingers nervously "I- I don't know" She answered hesitantly.

Youko twitched "What?" He asked lowly.

The girl squeaked and hides behind her master "I'm really sorry mister" she tremble "I'm still a newbie" She looked up but seeing how dark Youko looks like, she squeaked again and buried her face at her master's clothes.

Letty laughed "Now, now you two" She decided to interrupt "If you just tell me what really happened maybe I can help"

"You better" He murmured

She just smiled.

* * *

He was now running back, retracing the path he traveled from where he left Botan to the small cabin. He was still in his human form, though he knows now the complication of that spell. He can transform back to being his youkai form only after sunset and became human again on sunrise. According to that woman, the spell was temporary; it will last until the next new moon, twenty five days and twenty four nights from now. She also made some tablets, it's for emergency purposed, in case he needs to transform back and the sun still up. He groaned when he learned about all this, so he has to endure interchanging from human to being youkai for twenty five days. Great! 

He halted when he felt something was amiss. He's not far from where he left Botan and can smell different scent mix in the air including hers. _'Now What…?'_ He bolted again more cautious this time.

* * *

"Master Kuno will surely be please, we able to capture the girl" 

"Yeah"

The two soldiers took a glance at the girl inside the man made carrying cell. They are now walking back to Atari Kuno's mansion that is situated at the mountain top surrounding the town.

"But it took us long enough to capture her, I wonder how she able to fly with that stick"

"Yeah"

"And she hit hard"

"I agreed, I still feel the pain on my head, if only Master Kuno didn't warned us not to harm the girl"

"But we are lucky shadow's with us"

"Yeah, he had capture the girl with his amazing speed, she doesn't even have the time to react"

"Yes you're right" The soldier paused "but I wonder where the fox that's with her was"

Botan squirmed inside the cell, the cell was not uncomfortable in fact it has a cushion with it but the way some soldiers and demons openly gawking at her, those two soldiers who are talking keep glancing too, also the bulky demon who was carrying the front part of the cell keep looking behind to glance at her, same goes with the other who carry the back and the stoic youkai in black who had captured her, all were making her uncomfortable.

"Excuse me but will you stop staring" She said bossily

They snickered at her obviously amused.

"But girly we can't help it" One soldier said "You're really beautiful"

A demon daringly went closer to her cell, he insert his hand between two bars and reached for her face, she instinctively move to the other side but due to close space she unable to do it. He cupped his hand around her face.

"Know what" He said grinning "If only I found you first and not that fox or Mr. Kuno" She heard the others snickered "I already bed you" He sniffed her and the others laughed hard. She cringed and forces her face away from the demon. The laughed had subsided with a loud resounding crashed. Everyone gawked unbelievingly including her at the unconscious demon that had touched her then their gaze fell to another person.

"What's your problem shadow?" One demon barked angrily at him.

"Don't touch her" He answered coldly and turns to walked a head.

"Oh I get it" They grinned at his back "You too are interested with her"

He glanced back, looking momentarily at her before facing the others "That man will order your demise if he heard of you touching the girl in any way" That comment erase the grinned that plastered among the faces of the soldiers and demons.

"Bastard" They murmured.

Botan sighed relieved at least they won't bother her again.

After continuous walking, this time more quietly and peaceful to Botan's delight, they finally arrived.

"We're here" Shadow announced making her groaned inwardly. He opened her cell and let her out but he remained closer to her in case she decided to escape again. From the elegant carved door of the mansion there stood Atari Kuno grinning wide upon his eyes landed on her. Shadow escort her towards the awaiting man, when they are closer enough, he step back leaving her alone at the scrutinizing gaze of Mr. Kuno.

"My beautiful angel welcome back" He said raising her one hand and kissing her knuckles. He looked up grinning evilly at her afterwards making Botan wants to flee. "Don't worry you'll be safe here" Botan smile awkwardly.

'_I doubt that'_ she thought, taking her hand back and secretly wiping it.

Mr. Kuno clapped his two hands and immediately a beautiful young Youkai came "I want you to take good care of my angel, understood" He ordered.

"Yes master" Botan heard the girl answered.

"Very well then" Mr. Kuno flashed another smile at her "I'll see you later my angel" She cringed inwardly _'I'm not looking forward to it'_ but she force to smile."Shadow we have something to discuss" He called.

When Mr. Kuno and shadow left, she turned to the youkai girl who still looking at the retreating back of the two male "Um… hello"

The girl snapped and immediately bowed at her "I'm very sorry mistress"

Botan choked on her saliva "Wha- what did you call me?" She asked horrified.

The girl looked at her confused "mistress"

She groaned "Oh please don't call me that"

"But master Kuno said I must call you mis…" She was interrupted when Botan scream.

**"AHHHHHHHH"** The girl blinked at her "Don't say the word, don't say the word" Botan's hands were covering her ears "It gives me the creeps"

The girl giggled "You're funny"

She blinked.

The girl gasped suddenly realizes what she said "I'm sorry mis…" Again Botan scream.

"I told you not to call me that" She pouted "And stop saying sorry"

"I'm sorr…" The girl stopped and bit her lower lips. Botan smile at the girl.

"I'm Botan… what's yours?"

The girl hesitated first before answering meekly "Yukina"

* * *

Outside not far from the mansion's premises at the shadowed part of the forest, a still body of a demon lay on the ground, its clothes had been stolen and its eyes were wide open though you see no life in it, but that's not what disturbing rather the look on the demon's wide eyes that seem had seen devil.

* * *

A/N: Hello, it's been long since I update this story… Hehe 

Anywayz just want to thank you guys for reviewing my chapter 1, 2, 3.

pei-chan

animegirl007

midnight 1987

Sw33t-S0ft-M3lOdy

Sorceress Damia

Azsalli

crescentmoon-cat

snowangels47

silverlining53

heartluv

ellamoony


	5. Rite

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho

* * *

**TWO WORLD ONE PATH**

* * *

"That shadow… I will make him pay" Tentacle, an insect type demon curse as he nurse his aching jaw. The said demon was the one that shadow knocked out when he touched Botan. "A very painful way" He laughed devilishly as he devised a plan on how to eliminate him. 

A deep chuckle wakes him up from his reverie. He turns to the voice and growled when he find a male ningen leaning casually at the trunk of a large oakhard tree.

"What a ningen like you doing here?" He barked "Don't you know this place is off limits to the likes of you"

Another amused chuckle was heard from the ningen "Plotting against someone…" He asked airily but it sounded more of a statement than a question.

"It's none of your business, now bug off before I change my mind and kill you instead"

It seems the ningen didn't hear him or just ignore his threat because instead of screwing away he talked again "Do you want me to teach you?"

"Huh?" The demon intelligent reply

"How to… tor…ture" The ningen very slowly answered.

Tentacle gave a measuring glance at the ningen guy who didn't change his position still slacking his back against the tree.

"No, I won't ask any help to a ningen"

"Oh but I insist" The ningen guy let out an evil grin. The demon felt a chill run to his entire body "Actually I don't mind showing it to you" This time the ningen pushed back away from the tree and walked very casually at the demon. The demon can't help but to step backward.

"Stay where you are" The ningen stop from his tracks and amusedly looked down to inspect his self. When he looked up there's that evil grin again.

"What's wrong… what do you think a weak harmless ningen can do to a demon like you?" The ningen asked innocently.

"Just stay there" Tentacle demanded. He cautiously step back, another step and he turned around walking almost running away from the ningen he find as freaky.

"But I didn't yet show you…" Tentacle ignored the ningen as he continues to walk. He noticed the sun's orange glow descending the horizon thus making his paced doubled with every intention of getting away from the red haired ningen. But the next words the ningen uttered makes his pace faltered. "What I do to those who…touched her" Tentacle reluctantly but slowly looked back and his eyes widen.

In the place where he last saw the ningen stood a silver long haired demon with fox ears.

"How did you…" He stuttered, stepping unconsciously backward "You… you are…"

A maliciously sadistic grin plastered on the demon fox face. A loud scream followed next.

Outside not far from the mansion's premises at the shadowed part of the forest, a still body of a demon lay on the ground, its clothes had been stolen and its eyes were wide open though you see no life in it, but that's not what disturbing rather the look on the demon's wide eyes that seem had seen devil.

* * *

**Chapter V: Rite**

* * *

"Here we are Miss Botan" Yukina politely said and give way for Botan to see the room. 

"Miss Botan…?" Botan question the new prefix to her name. The girl bowed her head and fidget. She blows her bangs away from her face and spoke "I guess it's better than mi… mis… whatever" She cringed. Yukina nodded meekly.

From the girl Botan travel her eyes to the room. It's a bit too girly for her taste everything seems…err pink. From the color of the bed sheets to the pillows, the bed post curtains, window's curtains, and the closet and sighed… the painting of the room was also pink. She huff silently_ 'What's with the pink'_ She asked to herself.

"D-do you like your room Miss Botan?" The timid Yukina asked

"It's… pink" Botan said dazedly still observing the room.

"Ah… yes" Yukina hesitantly answered "Master Kuno ordered us to make it pink, he said it enhance the color of your eyes"

'_It's amethyst'_ she face faulted. "How thoughtful of him" Botan tried to hide the sarcasm in her voice but failed.

"Eh… yes…umm… Master Kuno wants the best for you"

"O-kay" Botan replied in singsong voice "But… it's so much pink and I am like… indistinguishable" She whine glumly gesturing to her kimono that is… the same shade of pink

Yukina giggle "I notice"

Botan look at Yukina and they both laughed.

"Umm… Miss Botan I think…"

"You know…" Botan interrupted her "What about you call me Botan when we're alone" And after a second thought she added "Please"

"Umm…" Yukina pause to think, deciding it won't cause trouble she conceded "Okay" Botan cheekily grin "Well Botan I think it's time for you to take your bath" She motion at her dirty clothes and face.

Looking down at her self, Botan sheepishly laughed "I guess so"

Yukina smiled at her "Your bath is ready" She gestured to the also pink close door on her left. "The bathrobe and change clothes are on the bed"

Botan blinked and gape at the bed. It's the first time she noticed them and it so obvious not to see it at first glance well because… "It's pink" Botan exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes it is" Yukina giggle "Now let me help you change"

After two minutes or so, Botan sighed dejectedly. She was now on her pink bathrobe while her dirtied Kimono was being gathered by Yukina in her arms.

"I'll just bring this to the laundry room on the next wing and will be back later to help you clean, is it alright?" Botan nodded "I'll be quick" with that Yukina left the room closing the door behind her.

Left alone Botan sighed heavily "Great I feel dizzy with all the pinkness" She mumbled. Her eyes landed on the close door of the bathroom and sighed again, it's been her… what? Ninth tenth sigh… oh she lost count of it. With great effort Botan dragged her feet towards the bathroom door and very slowly open it. She dreaded what she will see so she closed her eyes. Counting by three, she opened her one eye first then after two second the other eye followed next. Botan can't help but to sighed yet again with relieve, the bathroom looks normal to her, well there still slight touch of pink but the majority color was white. She smiled and roamed her eyes and nodded "Yeah, I like it"

"Nice cozy room" That smooth voice makes her stiff. She knows that voice very well. She spun around and shot a look on the person at her bedroom doorway. She doesn't know how long he's been there, she face faulted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked irately

The person ignores her and continued on scrutinizing her room "What's with all the pink?"

"It's none of your business" She snapped "And I just ask you a question… what are you doing here?"

The person arc an eyebrow but answered nonetheless after a couple of… minutes! "Just wandering"

Botan frowned. He stepped inside closing the door behind him. He moves casually towards the bed, he regarded it for a couple seconds before plopping his self on it and makes himself comfortable.

Botan who was eyeing his every moves growled when he plop down on her bed as if no care to the world _'the… the jerk'_ she curse inwardly _'Who did he think he is'_ She heatedly glare at him but that glare melted away when she noticed something "So, you find a way to lift off the spell?"

He just shrugged.

"Youkoooo…!" Botan exclaimed this time

Youko grinned slyly and with a blinked he's next to Botan and had his arms around her trapping her against his body. "You'll see"

"What-"

She tried to protest but was cut off by a knock on the door and a coy voice.

"Botan, I'm coming in okay"

Botan eyes grow wide in alarm _'Oh no what if she sees Youko' _with a force she doesn't know she had, she pushed the still grinning Youko away, (she growled at that), she grab his wrist and yanked him inside the bathroom with her. The same moment the bedroom door opens the bathroom door close. Botan let out a heavy sighed while Youko cast her with an amused looked. She huffed irritably.

"There's no…thing fun…ny"

Youko just gave her a lopsided smile.

"Botan are you in there?" Botan hissed first at Youko telling him to be quiet.

"Yes, I'm taking the bath"

"Oh, do you want me to help you?"

"N-No, I'm fine on my own…" She replied back then looked down and exclaimed "What are you doing?" She slapped Youko's hands who were tugging her robes open.

Youko shrugged "Helping you undress, we're taking a bath right" He grinned slyly. Botan growled materializing her oar and smack him.

Outside Yukina frowns and she swear she heard a male voice followed by weird noise that sounded like someone was being hit. Worrying that something happening to her mistress, she knocked on the door.

"Botan… are you okay… I'm coming in" Yukina took hold of the door-knob and twist it open, she paused when she heard a loud gasped followed by a splashed of water. Stepping inside she blinked upon landing her gaze at her mistress soaking in the flower scented bathtub.

"H-hi Yukina" Botan stammered out. She was blushing furiously but Yukina thought it was because of the hot water.

"Umm… Botan… Why didn't you take your robe off?" She pointed out

Botan paled and gingerly looked to the side before returning her gaze back to Yukina. She let out a sheepish laughed "I forgot to take it off"

If Yukina find it odd she didn't comment on it "Well let me help you take it off then" Botan went stiff, noticing her sudden jerk Yukina asked "Is something wrong?"

"Err… no"

Shrugging Yukina motion Botan to stand up so that she can take the robe off easily. Botan hesitantly complied. She was blushing really hard and once the robe leave her body, she immediately submerged back into the water with a dejected sighed.

Yukina find her reaction odd looked at the wet robe on her hand then to the fidgeting girl in the bathtub. She fell into deep thinking. Her mistress was acting strange as if she's worried about something or someone. She roamed her eyes around the bathroom and found nothing strange except for the large flower plant place at the left side of the bathtub. She shrugged and looked at her mistress again.

"Umm… Botan I'm going to bring you a new bathrobe and towel to dry yourself, okay"

She was rewarded a nod from her. Yukina left the bathroom but not after she throws the wet robe into the hamper and proceeded to the bedroom. Once there she purposely strode to the walk-in closet, she throws it open and winced. Her mistress will probably complain once she sees this. The closet contains different types of dresses and kimonos though they are all beautifully made and in different style, the color of the clothes that makes the problem. They were all pink, different shade of pink but still pink. Yukina sighed and pick one light pink bathrobe from the varieties and a carnation pink towel from the drawer and step out from the closet. She went back inside the bathroom, only to stare wide in wonder at what her mistress was doing.

She was holding a long stick. Yukina thinks it's something that is use to move the boat and hitting the poor plant… (The plant that she was looking earlier and place at the left side of the bathtub but now it's on the right or is it actually on the right. she blinked. Did it move, she wonders but thinks it just her imagination and the plant was place on the right side of the bathtub from the beginning) repeatedly.

"Umm… is there something wrong?" Yukina voiced out her query, halting Botan her task of hitting the poor plant again.

Botan looking dumbstruck as if caught doing something or supposedly wrong, sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Eh… no… I mean yes" She corrected herself. Yukina tilted her head in confusion. "Umm… there's…" She racked her brain for a good excuse. "This big irritating bug…" She hits the plant again for emphasis "Yeah…big irritating bug" she continues hitting.

"Should I go and get an insecticide?"

"No" Botan protested "I mean… I already taken care of it" She dematerialize her oar and added "The bug left already" She laughed sheepishly afterwards.

"Oh" Yukina answered with a nod though strange but she let it pass. "I guess then, I'll just help you clean your back" Yukina puts down the pile of clothes she's holding and was about to step close to her when she stop her.

"It's alright… I can manage" Botan decline politely

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Still hesitating but knows she loss "Okay, I'll be back when the dinners ready" Botan nodded at her and Yukina left her alone, she left the bathroom never forgetting to close the door behind her and travel the small distance to the bedroom door, closing it, she sighed. There's one thought in her head. Her mistress was a strange one.

Straining her ears to hear if Yukina already left, she groaned with relief or was it in irritation, maybe both. Casting her dark glare to the side she barked. "Not a word from you" there's a dangerous warning in her tone.

The fox demon stepped out from his hiding place behind the strange and now poor looking flower plant with his both hands in the air, as if surrendering but one glance to his smug face you know he's not. He didn't say any words but Botan saw the look he's giving her. Youko gave her a very suggesting look that Botan wanted to declare the very first 'Reikai-makai war'

Botan heaved deeply trying to control her rage and closed her eyes _'Remember Botan he's a jerk and a jerk will always be a jerk'_ She nodded _'right'_ But as she opens her eyes and looked at where the fox demon, seeing his casual prey look at her, she groaned and really tempted to bang her head against the bathtub. "Will you please step out the bathroom so that I can clean myself properly" She asked sweetly with a very contained anger.

"Don't worry, I don't mind, you may continue" He answered. She gaped.

'_What he's implying, I'm the one who intrude'_ she glared at him. He just shrugged it off.

She scowled. He grinned.

Getting frustrated at the fox demon and guessing her futile attempt of making him go won't work, she huffed instead "F-fine" She shouted. Twisting her body careful of not letting him see anything apart from her head and neck she turned her back at him._ 'I'll just imagine him not there' _and she did just that.

Enjoying herself from the enticing fragrance the bath gave, she almost forget him, almost was the keyword because she finished her bath sooner than she wanted. Turning slightly to her side to get her items but she reached nothing but air, turning fully now, she frowned. Her eyes looking for her clothing and to her astonishment she finds them a good distance from her, she have to climbed out the bathtub to reached for them. _'How'd it got there?'_ her query was answered when she looked at the simply looking as if innocent fox demon. _'The jerk, the nerve of him to act all innocent'_ she puffed. She regarded her clothing helplessly and cast him a glance warily. She really wanted to stomp and cry loudly in frustration like a child.

She growled _'It's useless… I can't ask him to bring my clothes to me…'_ She was not dumb as to not guess what his intention. She shot a glare at him to which he answered an amused look. _'Fine then, let him feast at my body' _she breathe in _'He only bring suffering to himself, he can watch but can't touch' _with that thought in mind she throws him a smug looked making him raised his brows. Taking another breathes and words of encouragement to her self. She stands up and climbed out the bathtub. Cautiously and with alertness taking in mind that if Youko get close to her she will whack him using her oar, she strode slowly to her clothes and well the devilish part of her told her to sway her hips more conspicuous to tease him a little to which she complied. But knowing Youko staring at her bare body openly, she can't help herself but blushed.

Youko smirked and praise the already fully bloated male ego of his to his success of making him see her with all her gift and sexiness. Though he have to agree that this was torture…only seeing and not able to touch her… man he's already aching below… but he had to stay and control his self, even though majority of his senses and especially the wanting of his body telling him to jumped her and ravish her until his contentment… but no… he knows danger when he sees one. So with the frustration of his body which he painfully ignored, he let his eyes get filled instead.

Botan had already dried her bare body with the towel and put in the robe. She secured the robe knot around her tightly and then turned to him with a crossly looked and hmped. She walked out the bathroom towards her bedroom's bed, Youko's following behind her leering, and she plopped down sitting and started drying her long straight hair using the towel. While he went at the other side of the bed, laying on it facing her back just watching her. After making sure all the excess water was squeeze out from her hair, she reached out for the hair brush on the bedside drawer and started to work on brushing her hair but she immediately stop and became rigid when a hand hold her wrist.

Botan didn't dare to turn around and just stay rooted in her place. She waited for his next move. She felt him take the brush from her hand and started brushing her hair. She just let him brushed her hair, actually it felt really good, he's so gently that Botan felt her eyes closing, enjoying the nice feeling of he brushing her hair and sometimes giving her scalp a little massage, it's so relaxing. But she suddenly jerked away from him and the bed. Her eyes wide then it turned to an angry glare shot at Youko.

He just sat there with a lazy looked and crooked smile.

Botan's hand flew to her neck where Youko had kissed her. She should have known not to trust him doing something not perverted. "What was that for?" She demanded.

Youko regarded her under his eyelashes "Can't help it" His cool reply with I don't care shrugged.

Botan fisted her hands, she so very tempted to summon her oar but she able to relax a bit somehow. "Okay, Youko let's stop this" He raised his brows. She step closer to the bed "Let's stop this game you're playing at" She raise her left foot and put it on the bed, she leaned a bit forward imitating an intimidating poise, automatically Youko's golden eyes focused on that milky white leg of hers "I want an answer…"

POW!

She hit him, obviously with her oar.

"Be serious for once will you?" Blushing, she straightens up and cleared her throat "Now, like I saying, I want an answer and a straight one… … … What are you doing here?"

"Just wandering"

"What are you doing here?" She repeated

Youko smirked "I said just wandering"

"Then… Why here?"

_'Good question'_ Youko thought "I remember you still owe me a kiss"

She looked at him appalled "T-that's your reason"

Youko nodded.

"You're… Sure?"

He nodded again grinning.

"You mean… you're not here to rescue me from that **'man'**"

Youko paused to think but "Nope" he answered leering.

Botan heaved. She breathes in. She breathes out.

"Do you want to…?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to rescue you?"

"What do you think?" She snapped.

"Well…" Youko who still laying comfortably on the bed and both hands behind his head, examine Botan first from head to toe then up, Botan twitched, then his eyes leave her to roamed at the room. "You have a cozy room… though very pinky…"

Another twitched from Botan.

"They treat you like princess…"

Twitched

"There lots of food"

Twitched

"And … the fat man seems to like you"

Twitched… Twitched

"Nope…Why should I…"

Cracked

"You're enjoying here"

That's the last straw, eyes burning with rage she swung her oar towards the bed, Youko manage to lift away on time. "May I remind you whose fault why I'm here" She screamed.

"Who?"

"You…! If you didn't dump me on that bushes and left… those demons can't capture me and bring me here"

"Oh" He smirked. He lazily stands on his left foot, hands in pockets.

"Oh…! Is that… is that the only thing you can say …grr" She growled "I'm going to kill you Youko" She screeched and ready to pummel him when the door to her bedroom opens followed by a timid and hesitating voice.

"Botan…"

Botan froze and turned around "Y-yukina" She shrieked. Nervously she glance to where Youko was, not finding him there, she heaved relieve. "What can I do for you?"

Yukina walked further inside, looking around, frowning when she find her mistress alone. "Ano… Botan the dinner is serve" She announce.

"Oh yeah, let's go" She started to the door.

"Um…"

She stopped "Yes?"

"Your clothes"

Botan blinked and looked down. She still on her robes "Oh…I…" Botan sheepishly laughed "forgot"

Yukina giggled "Let me help you, dress up"

Botan timidly nod, still wandering where Youko had vanished to. Deciding it will just caused her head ache, she shrugged it off _'well maybe he will come back later, I'll just punished him by then'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Botan uncomfortably smile at the man across from her who was staring at her unblinkingly.

"You're so lovely, my dear" Mr. Kuno praise

"T-thank you…Mr. Kuno"

"Atari, just call me Atari"

"Err… yes thank you A-atari"

Botan was now sited at one end of a long dinning table. She was wearing a very light pink Kimono with cherry blossoms designs. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail and some tendrils falling on both sides of her face and her hair was adorned with a yellow peony hair clips. The foods that being served look delicious but she can't find her appetite when someone was gawking at her and following her every motion.

"Why don't you eat my dear?"

'_Why don't you stop staring'_ she wanted to blurted out. "O-of-course" instead she replied smiling and started eating. "The foods are delicious" She commented.

"Why yes, I really make sure of it, I wanted only the best for you my sweet angel" He grinned

Botan inwardly cringe "Thank you" She smile _'Thanks to your cooks and servants for the delicious foods, and without you in front of me these foods will taste much greater' _her smile become broaden.

Mistaking her smile, as a smile of sincere gratitude, Mr. Kuno decided it's time to announce the news. "Ah, my dear before I forgot, the day after tomorrow will be your rite de passage aristo"

Botan frowned totally confuse "Umm… Mr. Kun… Atari… what is…?" She started by stopped when the door to the dinning room open. She watched as one man approached Mr. Kuno and whispered something to his ear. She saw him stiffened and whispered something back to the man. After the man left Mr. Kuno faced her again with a strained smile.

"Ah, my dear it seems I have to leave you for a while to attend some important business and your rite de passage aristo will be move next week" He smiled "Don't you worry I will be back as soon as possible, I hope you don't mind"

Botan shook her head _'Not at all, I'll be jumping with delight right now if only I was alone'_

"I'm glad" He sighed relieved "Well in that case I'll have Shadow here…" He motioned at the black cape man at the corner "To be your personal guard and if you need anything Snow will be there to aid you" He ended.

'_Snow…?' _

"Well then I must be off" He went closer to her and held her hand closer to his face and kissed it. She cringed unnoticeably to him but not to other occupants of the room. "See you next week on the day of your rite, my dear angel, I'll be looking forward to it" He give her a meaningful smile that makes Botan want to run away quick.

"Shadow" He called. The said man stepped forward to him. Mr. Kuno whispered, reminding him of something. Shadow gave a slight frowned but said nothing and nodded curtly. What Mr. Kuno whispered? It goes something like… "Don't let her escape or leave this mansion… and if that fox demon show… you know what to do" Mr. Kuno smiled at Shadow and with last smile cast to Botan, he turned around leaving with few guards tailing behind him.

Botan slumped tiredly at the chair back rest. And after few moments Yukina approached her and asked if she wanted to go back to her room or want to explore the mansion a little. Shaking her head, Botan decided to head back to her room.

Walking the long corridor to her room, Botan recalled something from earlier talk and decided to ask Yukina.

"Umm… Yukina"

"Yes, what is it Botan?"

"Earlier Mr. Kuno mention the rite de passage aristo… umm just wanted to know what that means?"

"Oh that…" Yukina halted and faced Botan "Here in N-Soubriquet City there's a tradition that should be followed" Yukina smiled solemnly "Like it or not, everyone must undergo the rite de passage at age ten or so" Botan listen silently as Yukina continued, she was eager to know the important of this rite. "The rite de passage is a ritual of rebirth"

"Rebirth…?"

Yukina nodded "Yes rebirth, when someone undergone the rite de passage, his real name will be change and must not use again to public, in other words be forgotten"

"Then your name…"

"No… Yukina's my real name. I just can't force myself to forget it. My mother was the one who gave that name to me so…"

"I understand and I am glad you gave me your real name when I asked for it and don't worry I'll put in my mind to call you in public by your other name … ummm…"

"Oh yes… I was given a name of Snow"

Botan's lips had form the letter 'o' "I see"

"Well the rite de passage not only recommends you to change your name, but your status in life will change as well… and it all depends to Mr. Kuno… from your name to your new status… For example I was given Snow because for no reason at all he just feel it and from a higher class family into his …" Yukina paused this time to take a breathe in "concubine"

Botan gasped "No way"

"Yes, he made me his concubine, it doesn't matter if you belong to a well known family, his words in this city was so powerful and as long as you live here, you have to abide by his rules"

"B-but you are now here and a servant maid…"

"That is thanks to my brother"

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, my older brother" Yukina smile thoughtfully "By the way he's given a name of Shadow"

"S-shadow…" Botan uttered indignantly "You mean Shadow…as in Shadow… the man in black"

Yukina nodded "A-ha… I really don't know how he do it but my brother had convince Mr. Kuno to change his decision and made me a servant maid instead"

"But isn't it hard…I mean you came from a higher class family and put down to become maid"

"Actually at first yes but I get used to it… it was better than being his concubine, right"

The two girls giggled "I agree to that" Yukina fell silent all of a sudden. Botan noticed it and got worried. "Are you okay Yukina?"

Yukina nodded.

"Actually…" She started hesitantly "There's more to that"

"Hmmm"

"Rite de passage was the normal ritual being held here but Mr. Kuno had mention the rite de passage aristo" Botan just nodded telling her to go on "The rite de passage aristo is a higher form of ritual being held only when a new member will enter the Kuno's family… for instance a new born child came from a direct family of the Kuno's will undergo the rite the moment the child was born… the Kuno's decided to adopt someone or they held so much respect to this person that they let that person enter their family and…" Botan gulped. "The union of one of the Kuno's and an outside person" Yukina looked at Botan meaningfully "In other word... marriage"

Botan stood dumbstruck. _'Oh-no'_

* * *

**A/N:** See you next update… Grins 

Thank you for reviewing '**Two world one path'**… I really appreciate it guys…

Heartluv

midnight 1987

Cream-Bunny156

Sonzai Taz

animegirl007


End file.
